Daddy-Dating
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a single Dad who loved his son Matthew 5, more than anything. The Kurt Hummel also loved his son Noah, 5 more than anything. The two always putting their sons first, but what would happen when one day they meet and they find themselves wanting to be selfish for the first time in a long time. Klaine. Daddy.
1. Prologue: Blaine Anderson

_Hello everyone, how are you all?_

_Now I didn't expect to start writing a multi-chapter fic again, but this idea popped into my head and I've been working on it on and off for the past few months. I'm starting Uni soon and I don't know how much free time I will have, so I've only uploaded this now because I have a series of chapters already written so I won't have to keep you all waiting._

_So this story just came to me one day when I was walking home from work and I simply just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it,_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Minor strong language. _

* * *

**Daddy-Dating Prologue: Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

_- September 15th 2016 -_

Blaine was 28 and living in a New York City apartment with his 5 year old son, Matthew. It wasn't exactly the life he'd planned for himself, but that was the cards he'd been dealt and he was okay with that.

So what he wasn't a recording artist? So what he wasn't living in LA and happily married. Instead of the life he'd wanted, he'd been given a cheating bastard and a beautiful son he loved more than life itself. It wasn't perfect. But life never was.

He supported the two of them the best way he could. He did odd gigs here and there, but he was fortunate enough to have savings from previous jobs and the money he'd inherited from his grandparents. There wasn't much time in his life for a full time job, and as much as he longed for one, it would just have to wait while they could get by.

Being a parent was a full time job in itself. That meant his every day life consisted of lullabies, the 'foo foo train' and talking dinosaurs. He didn't mind, he loved bath and story time, being able to spend so much time with his son. But when the only conversations you had were with a 5 year old boy, obsessed with bow ties and dinosaurs, it got lonely.

Sometimes he wished he had someone to share these moments with. Someone to get excited over Matthew's mini plays with, someone he could cuddle up with at night after his son had gone to bed. He wasn't complaining of course, he loved spending all day, every day with his little Prince. Sometimes it was just hard being alone.

That was about change. Not drastically. It wasn't even much of a change really, it was only Matthew's first day of school, but Blaine was worried about what he was going to do with himself. It was just him and Matthew now, he didn't have anyone else. What was he going to do during the day when he wasn't playing with his son or reading to him.

Blaine had moved from Westerville as soon as he'd turned 18 and he'd been alone since. His parents had disowned him when his sexuality came to light and only allowed him to live in their house until he was legally old enough to move out. He'd stayed at Dalton until the school year was over and hopped on the first train to New York and he'd never looked back.

He kept in touch with his friends from Dalton, the only real family (before Matthew) he had, but they all had their own lives now. Were following their own dreams. Wes was in London, David in Paris while Jeff and Nick were touring Italy. Every single one of them had stood against their parents wishes to follow their dreams, and they'd all succeeded.

Blaine was happy for them, really he was. He always felt giddy when he'd see Nick and Jeff on TV or adverts for Wes' own law firm in London. He was glad to see them achieving their dreams, but it was a kick in the gut every single time. Of course he loved Matthew, with everything he had, but he'd never had a chance at his dream and that would always haunt him.

Alright, maybe it wasn't his greatest decision to settle down at such a young age, 20 was a bit young all things considered. But he'd fallen head over heels for Andrew when they'd met at College. Blaine was lonely and he'd been perfect. He was finally happy and when they moved in together, he thought he'd never be alone again. Things were really looking up.

But 3 years into their relationship, two months into being Matthew's Dad's, Blaine walked in on his boyfriend, his child's 'Papa,' spread eagle on the floor with their neighbor. His son was crying and screaming from his cot across the room and the two were ignoring him. Too stuck in each other to pay any attention to their son or notice he'd walked in.

It was safe to say that had been the last time either of them had seen Andrew and it would be the very last. Matthew was biologically his so Andrew had no claim, thank god. But once again, he found himself alone. Of course he had Matthew, but he had no one to share his first steps with or his first words.

It was things like that people were supposed to cherish, it was sad to think that he would be the only one to ever know or care about the small things in Matthew's life. He had no one but Matthew, and now even he was leaving.

With a sigh, Blaine wiped his hands on his jeans and grabbed Matthew's lunch, slipping it into his son's little rucksack. "Come on Mattie!" he called reaching for his phone. "If we don't leave now you're gonna be late" he sang standing by the door, tapping his foot to the unknown rhythm in his head.

Less than a minute later his little Prince came running out of his room, his dark curls bouncing adorably. "Dad! I need to look good for my first day at school! Don't rush me" he said dramatically, putting up his hands before disappearing back to his room claiming he needed to change.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his sons antics, believe it or not this was a regular occurrence in the Anderson household. He had no idea where or how his son had become so obsessed, obsessed? Obsessed he nodded deciding that was the right word, about the clothes he wore and how he looked. But at the age of 5, his son was a world class Fashionista.

"Seriously Mattie! Your jeans looked awesome with your green bow tie" he called with an affectionate role of his eyes. "Now can you please get your perfectly styled butt out here so we can leave!?"

It didn't take long for his little boy to walk out, scowling in his direction, of course. "God Dad, I said I was coming didn't I?" Matthew complained as he demanded with his grabby hands that he wanted to carry his own rucksack.

Maybe Blaine should've told Matthew off for using such language, or for being so demanding, but all he could think about was dropping his son to school, and leaving him there. Everything was about to change wasn't it? "Are you sure you don't want me to carry it?" He asked gently, afraid that his son was growing up too fast.

"Dad!" Matthew groaned taking the bag as he reluctantly offered it, "I'm not a kid any more! I'm going to big school now!" Blaine grinned as he watched his son try to reach for his blazer. Of course he was too short to reach, big kid? Really? "Dad, can you please pass me my blazer please?" Matthew asked begrudgingly.

Smirking, Blaine shook his head and continued putting on his own jacket. "Nope, you're a big kid now so you can reach you're own jacket" he teased wrapping his favourite scarf around his neck. Matthew had picked it out for him for Father's day and he loved it, it was from his favourite brand 'Blackbird Beauty.' The only one he'd allow himself to wear in Matthew's presence, they were too nice.

"Dad" Matthew said putting his hand on his hip and rolling his eyes in his own adorable way. Blaine had no idea where he'd picked up that trait either, sometimes it was like this kid wasn't even his.

Blaine shook his head, "nuh-ugh. Not unless you admit you're still my little Prince and you always will be." He teased knowing Matthew would agree, not knowing it was only words. He knew, that although Mattie would always be his little Prince, he wasn't going to be around forever and that was painful to even think about.

Matthew whined and Blaine didn't even try and hide his grin. He loved winding his son up like this, it was definitely one of his favourite things to do. "Fine!" His son stomped his feet, "I'm not a big boy yet, I'm still your little Prince and I need your help. So" he sighed, "please Dad will you help me put on my blazer?"

Blaine smiled, wishing moments like this would last forever, "of course I can my little Prince. Now come here" he said helping his son into his little navy blazer with red piping. It reminded him of his Dalton Uniform, he'd tried to get Mattie to buy the plain navy one but his son had insisted.

"Thanks Dad!" He exclaimed putting his Lion King rucksack over his shoulder. When Mattie looked at him the excitement was shining in his honey coloured eyes. Blaine ran a hand through his sons curls and smiled at his expected reaction, "Dad! Don't!" He honestly had no idea why his son was so fussy about his appearance, especially when he cared so little about his own.

Laughing, he playfully shoved his son out the door as he listened to him go on about the new lunch box he'd bought with his pocket money and how he couldn't wait to show his new friends. Locking the door behind him, Blaine took Matthew's hand as they made their way to school. He was already dreading letting go, even if it was only for a few hours.

The walk to school was spent talking about Disney and his son's very cool bow tie. But as his son had decided to change they were now late. That was how Blaine found himself chasing after his overly excited son as soon as the school building was in sight. "Come on Dad!" Matthew yelled as he started running up the steps, "we're going to be late!" he exclaimed, laughing as he climbed another step.

"Well who's fault is it that we're late huh?" He teased, finally catching up with his son, the steps seemed to take the breath out of Matthew's little lungs. "You and your fashion crisis huh?" he laughed, picking up his little boy and setting him on his hip. "If you hadn't had to change not once, not twice, but four times! We wouldn't be late now, would we?" He asked, tickling his sons and loving his high pitched squeal.

"Dad" Matthew screeched until Blaine stopped tickling him, allowing the little by to catch his breath. Shaking his head Matthew said, "if I hadn't got changed all those times Dad, we wouldn't be late. But if I hadn't changed all those times, I wouldn't look this fabulous" Matthew grinned.

Blaine nodded, able to see Matthew's point, "okay. I'll give you that little man, you do look very fabulous. But, what do you have to do tomorrow?" Blaine asked, "to make sure we're not late again" he clarified at Matthew's very adorable, confused expression.

Matthew seemed to think about it for a while before he's eyes lit up. "I know!" He exclaimed with a huge smile that reminded him why he loved his life. "I will prepare the outfit tonight! That way I would've already changed lots of times this evening and be fabulous for tomorrow! Isn't that right Dad!?"

Blaine burst out laughing, that had most definitely not been the answer he'd been expecting, but one he should've predicted. His son's obsession with fashion, bow ties and his hair still is, and always will be, a mystery to him. "That's right Mattie" he smiled, kissing him on the forehead before putting him down without letting go of his hand.

They'd reached the top of the steps now and Matthew's smile only got bigger as his class got closer. "Daddy look! Those girls look exactly the same" he grinned before stopping in his tracks with a panicked, "wait!" He was just about to ask what was wrong when Matthew covered his eyes, "Dad am I seeing double?"

This time Blaine tried to refrain from laughing, he'd never seen twins before so it was a valid conclusion. Ish. "No Mattie. Those girls do look exactly the same. They're identical twins, that means they were born at the exact same time" he explained.

"That's so cool" his little Prince grinned, his gaze completely focused on the group of ever growing children. "Dad, Dad can I go now?" Matthew asked pulling on the hand he still refused to let go.

He didn't want to let him go. What was he going to do with himself now that Matthew would be gone 5 days a week? He wanted to be childish and scoop Matthew up and run home with him so they could cuddle up and watch cartoons all day, but he couldn't. "Of course you can my little Prince" he said, forcing himself to let his son go.

As soon as Blaine dropped Matthew's hand his son had wrapped both of his hands around his knee's, "I love you so much Dad" he said into his jeans. "I'm gonna miss you well lots, but tonight we'll watch cartoons and laugh as you make fun of the silly people on the TV." Pulling back Matthew looked at him with his large brown eyes, "right?"

Blaine felt his heart swell, it was moment's like this when he didn't care that he'd lost his dream because Matthew was his entire world. "That's exactly right Mattie" he said dropping to Matthew's level. "Now come here and give Dad a proper hug before you run off and leave me" he teased, holding onto his son as tight as he possibly dared, "I love you Mattie."

"I love you too Dad" Matthew smiled. "Can I go now? he asked with eager eyes, jumping up and down on the spot, clapping his hands together.

"Of course you can Mattie. Off you go" he smiled, gently shoving his son in the direction of his class. "Go have a fun day without me and I'll see you here at 3 okay?"

Matthew nodded, walking towards the large group of children, turning around just before he reached them, grinning as wide as his little face would allow. "I already can't wait Dad! See you at 3! Love you!" And with that, Matthew was immersed in his first full day of school with his first real classmates.

With a sigh, Blaine turned and made his way down the steps. He wasn't leaving yet, he couldn't. Not until he'd watched Matthew get taken into school with his classmates and teacher. But maybe some distance would allow Matthew to stop looking out for him and give him some space to deal with letting his son go.

He was leaning on the lamp post at the bottom of the steps, next to another man who was encouraging his son to go and join his classmates, he looked about Matthew's age. Watching his own son, Blaine was glad Matthew hadn't been nervous, knowing Blaine he'd have told Matthew not to worry about it and that he could always try school next year. Obviously that wouldn't have been a very good idea.

Matthew was laughing with the blonde twins and a little brunette girl who kept trying to touch his bow tie. He smiled, glad that kids at this age were open and accepting of everyone, well to some degree. At least his little boy would have fun today, that was all that mattered. Even if watching him leave felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, it would all be worth it.

This was all apart of growing up he tried to reason with himself. He might be struggling with it, secretly worrying that Matthew would mention having a gay Dad and then get picked on for it. Maybe he'd say something or do something that the others might find weird or funny, maybe the class would leave him out?

They were all possibilities, but he had to stop worrying. Matthew was braver than he was, stronger than he was. Matthew would be fine, and he knew that really. He just couldn't stop himself from worrying.

He was watching Matthew when he noticed the little boy, who's Dad was stood next to him, take off, running up the steps with an excited grin and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what his Dad has said to the little boy to have such a drastic change from the sad little boy he'd been only moments ago.

The sandy-haired boy had just made it to the rest of the group, now standing next to Matthew, when he turned and called back "I love you Daddy" in his innocent voice.

Blaine turned his head towards the boys Father who looked like he was trying, very very hard, to hide back his worry at letting his son go. "I love you too kiddo" he called back, his voice breaking "now be good and I'll see you at 3!" The man swallowed trying to hide back his emotion as his son's attention was claimed by the other blonde twin.

Blaine sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket trying to come to terms with how hard this all was. He'd never expected letting go to be this hard. Looking at the man next to him, his hands were clutched in front of his chest and his eyes were full of worry, he felt he had to say something.

He didn't know why, but he'd want someone to do the same for him. "Hard isn't it?" he said loud enough for the stranger to hear him and Blaine smiled a little when he saw the man turn his attention to him. Blaine then turned back to watch Matthew shake hands with a little red headed girl.

"It's stupid" the man said in his high, yet perfectly angelic voice. "They're the ones venturing into the unknown and we're the ones struggling with letting go." Blaine looked to the man who was smiling and shaking his head, "ridiculous."

It was weird, but Blaine was positive he'd seen this man before, he just couldn't picture where. Maybe at one of the taster days or something? He couldn't figure it out because he was sure he would've remembered coming across someone this beautiful.

Shaking his head Blaine decided to respond before the man could consider him rude. "Ah" he said turning back to his son who was jumping up and down. "They're braver than they look those little guys. Us grown ups are all wimps, that's all" he laughed and was glad to see the man smile. It was true, those little kids would be willing to take on an army, while all the adults would run into hiding.

The two went silent, watching the teacher do a head count before they were getting ready to head inside. Matthew waved at him energetically, his whole body moving side to side and his grin as big as his face. Blaine smiled, waving in return before shooing his son to follow the rest of the class inside.

Blaine continued to stare at the now empty doorway, unsure of what his plans would be now. What would he do with his days now that he didn't have his son to look after? He looked to the other man who looked as if he was about to say something when his phone went off. "Sorry" he smiled apologetically as he gestured to his phone.

"That's cool" Blaine grinned, waving him off unsure why the other man felt the need to apologise in the first place. "I'll probably be seeing you again. 3 o 'clock, same place? Awesome" he said winking and then hating himself for it. He was never any good around other attractive men.

The beautiful man laughed before answering his phone and it was with a sigh that Blaine turned and forced himself to head on home. He was sure he'd think of something to do in the fifteen minute walk back to the place that was their home.

By the time he made his way through his front door, he'd decided that maybe it was about time to start working on his dream again. With Matthew being at school 6 hours a day, 5 days a week, maybe he could find time to write again. He wouldn't get out in the world anytime soon, but maybe song writing would be the first step in the right direction.

After making himself a coffee, he grabbed his guitar and notepad from his room before setting an alarm for half past 2. He'd never forgive himself if he was late picking Matthew up from school. Satisfied with the four alarms he set, he turned to his guitar and carelessly strummed. Smiling, Blaine found a melody forming in his head already.


	2. Prologue: Kurt Hummel

_Hello!_

_So last time, I uploaded Blaine's prologue and now its time for Kurt's!_

_If you hadn't guessed, this story is a little different than my others because of the two boys but I hope I can do them justice._

_I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone of you that has started following this story. The amount of favourites and follows I've had in the space of a few hours is MASSIVE and, just thank you to each and everyone of you. If you've followed every story of mine and get notices when I upload, thank you. Even if you stumbled across this story and thought it sounded good, thank you. I really appreciate it and love you guys so much._

_'The Quarterback'_

_I hope everyone is surviving after the 'The Quarterback.' It was a very sad, yet beautiful episode. I was in floods throughout the entire thing as it was obvious what we were watching, wasn't just acting and that was heartbreaking. I'm sending hugs and love to you all and remember my PM is always open._

_JCMO x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Warning: Minor strong language._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating: ****Prologue: Kurt Hummel**

* * *

_- September 15th 2016 -_

Kurt Hummel's life was a little different, but that didn't mean he loved his child any less. At the age of 28, Kurt was a world-known Fashion Designer and the owner/creator of the famous line 'Blackbird Beauty.' And a single Father.

His partner Damon, had been so amazing at first. They'd been together for 3 years before talk of a baby started. They were roommates at NYADA and then once college was over, they'd decided to move in together. Damon had been such a breath of fresh air after his life in Lima. Kurt thought they'd last, that Damon was his forever. However, with a name like 'Damon' maybe he shouldn't have had his hopes up.

Damon walked out on the pair of them less than 3 weeks after little Noah was welcomed home from the hospital. After talking and being excited about their child for nearly two years, as soon as he was here, Damon bailed. Deciding that actually, he wasn't ready to be a Father, that he wasn't ready for the responsibility.

Kurt had come back from Rachel's one Friday afternoon with his son, Noah was biologically his thank god, one day to find a note left on the counter and all of Damon's belongings gone. After 6 years, that was it. All it took was one piece of paper and it was all gone. Over. 6 years of his life he'd never get back.

Getting over Damon leaving had been hard, but he had to keep telling himself he didn't matter anymore. Noah did. Now Kurt couldn't have been more grateful for that bastard walking out. Noah didn't need a man like him in his life. But back then he'd been devastated, absolutely devestated. Left all alone to look after a baby as well as trying to keep his new clothing line afloat. It had been hard, but he had his friends here and his Dad would come down to help out during particularly hard weekends.

It had been hard and very difficult, but he'd managed. He'd been very fortunate to get his foot in the Fashion door before he'd finished at NYADA, and by the age of 23 he already had his own line in the works. He was already being asked to design runway sets and costumes for upcoming shows, he couldn't have asked for anything better. It was the dream.

His fashion line was doing surprisingly well and he'd been so excited to start his own family, to have a child that would be proud of him. Kurt had been so excited when things with his little boy got in the works and the papers signed. For once in his life it looked like he would get his happily ever after. But when Noah came along and Damon left less than a month later, his happy ending shattered and it looked like everything was going to fall apart.

People told him he couldn't run a business and be a full time single Dad, but he was determined to prove them wrong. Kurt Hummel always proved people wrong. So, after demands and several threat's later, he'd shown everyone he was capable of doing both. It was his business, his fashion line, his name. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone take it away from him.

So, he started working from home. It seemed like the perfect thing to do, but it was probably one of the hardest. Keeping his world-famous clothing line afloat, still designing runway outfits and being a full time single Dad. It was one of the hardest thing's he'd ever had to face, and that's saying something considering his past.

It did have it's consequences, but it was all he could do to support them. He hated that some days Noah would spend all day with Auntie Rachel or Auntie Tanna because he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, do both. Hated that sometimes Noah would have to go to Lima for the weekend to live with his Dad, but that was how it had to be.

Kurt couldn't design and keep his son busy, there was no way he could do it no matter how hard he tried. So, after months and months of sleepless nights and anxiety attacks, he finally admitted to needing help. His Dad, Rachel and Santana, they were all more than willing to help, but it was still hard to admit that he couldn't look after his own son.

Kurt knew he worked too long hours and slept too less, but he made sure he was still a Daddy to his beautiful baby boy. Unlike most workaholic parents, he made sure to sit down and have breakfast with his son every morning. Put him to bed every night with a story and to play with him for at least an hour a day. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do right now.

So, sending his son to school came with a small sense of relief, even if he was going to miss him like crazy. Noah would spend the day with people his own age while he could work. Then the evenings and weekends would be theirs. As much as he was going to miss his little rascal running around and colouring in his designs, he had to let him go. For his sake as well as Noah's.

It was just the two of them most of the time. Of course he had his Dad, Rachel and Santana but Noah had no one his own age, so it was about time Noah met kids he could relate to. It was Noah's lack of interaction with kids and the nerves he'd inherited from his Daddy, that had Noah shaking his head as they stood at the front door. "Daddy, I don't want to go to school" he said with tears in his eyes.

It was hard, but Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to take Noah to school, no matter what happened or what was said. Noah needed to go to school.

So that was why Kurt found himself carrying his little boy on his hip, his Lion King rucksack hanging off his shoulder as they approached the school. "Daddy, I don't want to go to school" Noah complained as he had the whole way here. The poor boy was terrified about meeting other children and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

If he'd been able to take him to the park more, maybe he wouldn't be so terrified. Of course he knew he was just looking for ways to blame himself, but that's just the way he was. He knew once Noah was in that classroom he'd be fine, but Kurt was worried about the turmoil his son would face before he was in that position.

So, he tried positive reassurance. "Aww sweetie, don't be silly" Kurt said squeezing his son's side. "After five minutes you're going to love it here and make loads of new friends! You'll be begging me to let you stay" he teased, hoping to cheer his son up but already knowing it was a lost cause.

Noah clutched the collar of Kurt's jacket, his little fingers tickling the back of his neck. "No I won't" he shook his head and Kurt had to roll his eyes. Rachel was right, his son had certainly inherited his stubbornness.

They'd finally reached the front of the school where he could see Noah's new teacher waiting for her students to arrive. Considering they were fifteen minutes early, he could already see twin blonde girls and a little black haired boy talking excitedly. "Look there!" He said with excitement, "there's some of your new class mates! Don't you wanna go meet them?"

Noah's gaze turned scrutinizing as he shook his head, studying the group of little people. "Why do those two girls look exactly the same?" He asked scrunching up his nose the same way Kurt did, as he set Noah on the floor.

Kurt smiled and handed Noah his rucksack before dropping to his level. "They look the same because they're identical twins" he explained zipping up Noah's coat. "That means they were born at the exact. Same. Time!" He said with way too much enthusiasm.

"The exact same time?" His son repeated in confusion and Kurt nodded, smiling at his little boy like he was his whole world. "But that's impossible!" Noah exclaimed with wide eyes, still staring at the twins. His eyes narrowed as he tried to look out for differences.

"Now, what do you know about impossible little man?" He asked, feeling so proud of his son for no real reason at all. It was moments like this that made everything worth it. That made the struggle, the heartache and the anxiety all worth it. Noah is, and always will be worth it.

Noah stood up taller and smiled at him looking proud of himself. "I know that you finding a shirt to go with those blue shoes of yours is impossible" Noah said holding on to his backpack straps. "Impossible means never" he said proudly as if he was the smartest person in the world. In Kurt's eyes, he always would be.

Kurt's smile was so big, it always made his heart swell when Noah noticed things like that. "Yeah, that's right baby" he said tickling his son and loving that high-pitched squeal of his, even if it was premature he was already dreading the day his little boy would grow up. "Those shoes are impossible to find a shirt to go with, aren't they!?"

When he eventually let his son go he pulled him in for hug wishing he never had to let go. This was going to be one of the hardest things ever, finally letting Noah go, wasn't it? "You finding a man isn't impossible though Daddy" Noah said to his chest, taking him by surprise.

Kurt pulled back, completely shocked and his eyes wide, "what makes you say that?" he asked holding back tears. His son was never supposed to hear things like that, Noah was supposed to look up to him, not look out for him. Especially when it comes to his non-existent love life.

His 5 year old son smiled up at him, his beautiful grey eyes glistening under the sunlight. "I hear what you say to Auntie Rachel. You finding a man isn't impossible Daddy because loving you isn't impossible" he nodded, confirming his own words. Kurt's heart clenched in his chest and all he wanted to do was cry.

"You'll find someone soon Daddy, you're amazing!" Noah said, taking his finger in his little fist, "any man would be 'stoopid' not to love you." Noah spoke with an air of innocence and truth that made it hard not to believe. Noah was 5, he had no idea about love and relationships, but his words still allowed Kurt to feel a small sense of hope.

He'll never admit how that one sentence from his son touched him more than any other in his life, but it had. His son's words would always be the ones that meant the most, even if Noah had no idea of the weight of them. Kurt was trying to come up with something smart to say but was too focused on stopping himself from crying. If Noah saw he was crying, he would never leave his side.

Then a young boy ran past laughing loudly, distracting Noah which allowed him a chance to quickly wipe away his tears before his son could see them. "Come on Dad" the little boy in the navy blazer yelled, "run faster or we're going to be late" he giggled, a very adorable sound if he did say so himself.

Said boy was soon followed by a short man in skinny jeans and a polo, "well who's fault is it that we we're late huh?" He teased, laughing as he chased his son up the steps to the main entrance. "You and your fashion crisis" he laughed, picking up his son and setting him on his hip.

The little boy laughed as his Dad started tickling him, the sight was adorable and the boy didn't seem nervous at all. Maybe if Kurt was lucky that boys infectious laugh would make Noah feel a bit better, if they were in the same class of course.

Smiling, he shook his head and turned his attention back to Noah who was looking at him with sad eyes, his little hands shoved in his pockets. "You ready?" Kurt asked moving a strand of hair out of his son's eyes. "You heard that little boy, if you don't go now you're going to be late and you don't want to be late do you buddy?"

Noah looked towards the, now larger, group of children before dropping his gaze to the floor "but I don't wanna leave you Daddy." Noah's words broke his heart. Kurt didn't want to leave him either, didn't want his son to leave him. But that was all a part of being a parent. All a part of growing up. Growing up sucks he decided.

However, instead of picking his son up and taking him home like he wanted too, he did the grown up thing. He pulled Noah in for a hug deciding to do the only thing he could think of to make his son let go and go to school. "If you go to school and be the brave little man I know you are, this weekend we'll drag Auntie Tanna to the zoo!? How does that sound?"

He never liked the idea of tricking or bribing kids, but as a parent he knew sometimes it was the only way. Noah's eyes went wide with excitement as he pulled back, "really!? But Auntie Tanna said she'd never go to the zoo!" Right then, he knew he had him.

Kurt was lying to his son he knew that, but once he explained the situation to Santana he knew she'd cave. Even if she was terrified of birds, she could never let her favourite little boy down. "I know! But she's been saving her first trip for a special occasion, and guess what?!"

"What!?" Noah yelled, clapping his hands the way he always did when he was excited. Noah's smile was so wide and so beautiful it reminded him all over again how he'd never change a single thing in his life. If he did, he'd never have his perfect little boy.

"This is it!" Kurt said tickling him again, "so shall I ask you again?" He asked and was very happy to see Noah nod enthusiastically and his wide eyes eager. "Are you ready?" he grinned at his little boy as he started to feel the nerves creeping back in, dreading the moment his son would walk away.

Noah looked towards the group for a second before turning back to him with a grin. "Hell yeah" he yelled, throwing his little fist into the air in a way that would always remind him of 'The Breakfast Club.' Smiling, Kurt pulled Noah in for a hug, making a note to yell at Mercedes to watch what she says around his son when she comes to visit from her travels.

Kissing him on the head Kurt smiled, "go get a move on" he said giving Noah a gentle push towards the steps. Noah looked hesitant for a moment before he waved, running up the steps with his little backpack bouncing as he went. Kurt tried his hardest to keep his smile in place, but he'd never imagined this moment being this hard. All he wanted to do was cry.

"I love you Daddy!" Noah called back from where he stood with his new class. It was moments like this he loved being a Dad. Even if there were a lot of them, it was moments like this that made him realise how lucky he really was.

Kurt's smile was tight and his voice thick, "I love you too kiddo! Now be good and I'll see you at 3!" His son barely had time to wave before one of the blonde twins grabbed him by the hand and demanded his attention. Kurt stood and watched for a moment, trying to hold himself together.

He was so sad to see him leave, yet so proud at the same time. "Hard isn't it?" The man who'd been chasing his bow tie wearing son said from where he was leaning against a lamp post. Kurt looked to the devastatingly beautiful man, who just happened to be wearing one of his scarfs he noticed. Kurt smiled as he watched the man who was watching his own son in the crowd of kids.

Kurt nodded, quickly returning his attention to Noah who he noticed was was smiling, even if it did look a little nervous, he was still smiling. He had to keep telling himself that was all that mattered. It didn't matter if he could feel his anxiety levels rising, what mattered was that Noah looked happy. "It's stupid" he laughed. "They're the ones venturing into the unknown and we're the ones struggling with letting go" shaking his head he smiled, "ridiculous."

He felt like he was being ridiculous, he was being ridiculous! But he couldn't be the only one who was nervous about this, even the guy he was talking to refused to take his eyes off his son, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. His eyes were the only thing that gave away his anxiety. Kurt wasn't the only one, but he still felt stupid. Lost. It may not lessen his anxiety about letting Noah go, but he felt better knowing he wasn't alone.

"Ah" the man said as if returning from a deep thought, "they're braver then they look those little guys. Us grown up's are all wimps that's all" he laughed. Kurt glanced at him, it was only supposed to be a fleeting look, but he couldn't seem to look away. There was something, was special the right word, about this man. Kurt smiled as the stranger smiled at his son and Kurt quickly returned his attention to Noah.

Both of their sons were about to disappear behind a door, into a building surround by people they didn't know for six hours. Kurt knew no matter how much work he had to do, today was going to be torture. Noah turned and waved at him one last time before dissapearing into the building with a blonde girl and a red head at his side. Kurt tried to force his heartache not to show in his smile, his son seemed to know his emotions very well and that could ruin everything they'd achieved this morning.

The man was still standing there, he too watching the place where his son had been, he too finding it hard to let go. Kurt was about to introduce himself, maybe they could drown their sorrows in a cup of coffee, relieve some of the loneliness of the day. But before he had the chance his phone rang, the ringtone stating it was Santana. "Sorry" he smiled at the other man who waved him off with a beautiful grin.

"That's cool" the strangely handsome man said. That's cool? People still talk like that? "I'll probably be seeing you again. 3 o 'clock. Same place? Awesome" he winked before turning on his heels and walking away. Santana was already talking in his ear but he couldn't hear a single thing she was saying, he was too busy watching the man wearing one of his scarves walk away.

Kurt smiled at his retreating figure, that beautiful stranger was definitely something and he only hoped he'd get the chance to introduce himself next time. "Oi, Hummel!" Santana said interrupting his thoughts, "are you even listening to me? I said, my Mexican third eye just told me you'll be forcing me into something and I'm not gonna like it."

Even after all these years that woman could still surprise him, "how the hell did you know that" he asked exasperated, throwing his arm in the air in annoyance. "We made the agreement less than 3 minutes ago!" How the hell could she do that? It was times like this that made Kurt really consider her whole 'Mexican third eye' bullshit.

He could practically see her shrug, "it's a gift really. So, what are you forcing me into then Porcelain? I already have this feeling it's something I'm going to hate you for" she sighed. Kurt could hear her heels on the wooden floor as she walked through the studio while he continued to watch the man until he disappeared around the corner. "Hello! Earth to Kurt" she sighed impatiently.

Shaking his head he shoved his hand in his pocket and started heading home. He knew Santana wouldn't be pleased with him, but she'd give in, she'd do anything for Noah and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't occasionally take advantage of that. "What do you think about the zoo?" he asked in his overly sweet voice.

"Fuck Kurt" Santana swore under her breath. "What did you tell him?" she asked with an irritating roll of her eyes. "I can't believe you get me to do these things Hummel" she mumbled and Kurt couldn't help but grin. All would work out in the end.

Kurt hung up as he shut his front door behind him. Sighing he looked around the empty space, the empty space that didn't quite feel like home without the sound of Noah running around. Shaking his head he headed towards the kitchen to make a coffee before heading to the study to make a start on his designs. But not before he set an alarm for 2:45 so he wouldn't miss picking his son up from his first day of school.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? This story has been sitting in my folders for weeks and I decided, maybe now would be a good time to post it. :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, Kaylee xx**


	3. First Meeting

_Hello!_

_Again, thank you for all of the responses and review's I've had! Now I can't reply to all of them, but I will try and do my best! Now just to answer a few questions._

_* This isn't a Pezberry fic. Santana and Rachel are background characters and are more like sisters than anything else._

_* I do plan on switching Point of View's through out each chapter for the rest of this fic. _

_* I'm aiming at maybe 10 chapters for this story and probably an epilogue, but we shall see._

_I hope you enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters._

_Warning: Minor Strong Language. _

* * *

**Daddy-Dating: First Meeting.**

* * *

_- Monday September 15th 2016 -_

Blaine was stood impatiently tapping his foot, his arms crossed over his chest as waited for his son to finish school. He was stood at the bottom of the steps staring at his watch, it was already 3 minutes past 3 and his son was nowhere to be seen. Looking around he saw all the other parent's stood around with the same anticipation, where the hell was he?

Bouncing on the balls of his feet he saw the older kids running to their parents with smiles as they handed over their book bags and homework. He couldn't help but grin, that'd be him one day. "Dad!" A voice called, and of course he could hear it among all the other cries. What kind of parent would he be if he didn't?

Dropping down to his knees, arms open wide so his son could jump straight into them. "Mattie!" he cried engulfing him in his embrace, standing up and spinning him around. He hadn't felt better all day, finally he felt like he could breath again. Matthew was here, and he was safe.

"Dad!" Matthew giggled, a huge smile on his face and piece of paper clutched in his hand. "I missed you today" he said squeezing tighter and all Blaine could do was squeeze back. It was such a sweet relief having Matthew back in his arms, in his sight. Today had been absolute torture and he only hoped it would get easier.

Smiling, he hugged his son back with as much strength as was possible without hurting him, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one who'd struggled with their separation. "I missed you too buddy" he said kissing the top of his head, "so much." When Matthew pulled back Blaine set him on the floor and reached for his hand so they could start the walk home. "So! How was your first day!? Was it good? Did you make lots of friends?"

That was all the encouragement Matthew needed to launch into an explanation about every second of his day. "School is so awesome Dad! Becca and Anna, they're the twins, are so funny! But like Anna didn't know what a square was and I was like, 'how can you not know what a square was!?'" Matthew said it as if the poor girl was stupid.

"Mattie" he scolded lightly, "you didn't say that to her did you?" His son's 'well yeah' expression was enough of an answer and although his son's response made him want to laugh, he had to teach his son manners. "Mattie" he raised his eyebrow holding his son's gaze, "what did I say about being nice to people? Hmm?"

"What!?" Matthew cried looking defensive. "When she said no and got all sad I showed her what a square was and she was all happy again!" He explained smiling, "see I wasn't mean Dad! I was nice! I was nice Dad, I promise!"

Blaine hummed as he watched his son's cheesy grin appear. "Hmmm'kay" he nodded. "You saved yourself there buddy, but you can't be so straight forward next time. You might really upset someone and that wouldn't be nice would it?" He tried to reason though his son wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to move Blaine out of the way so Matthew could jump in the puddle.

"Okay, okay point taken" Matthew said eventually, shaking his head and sighing in defeat when it was clear he couldn't play in the puddle. Blaine laughed wondering when his little boy had gotten so cocky? "But the best part was when we were eating lunch and this boy was sat by himself, so I went to sit with him so he wouldn't be alone."

The swell of pride in Blaine's chest had him holding back tears. How had his son turned out so well considering everything he'd been through. Blaine liked to think he did everything for his son, but it was moments like this that proved he was doing something right. "That was really nice of you Matthew" his voice swelling with pride as he attempted to ruffle his son's hair, obviously he jumped out the way before he had chance to ruin his hair.

Matthew looked at him like he was stupid, as if his actions were just so, just something that everyone should do. In some ways Blaine was glad Matthew was so clueless when it came to the real world. "Just doing what you taught me Dad" he shrugged, raising his eyebrows in the same way as his Dad. "Anyway, will you please stop interrupting me and let me finish" he scolded, squeezing his hand.

Blaine chuckled "yes sir" he saluted. When he received a pointed look from his oh-so-charming son he motioned zipping up his lips. After a moment of staring each other down Matthew must have decided he wasn't going to be interrupted again. The zipping of his mouth was enough of a silence he was going to get.

"So as I was saying" Matthew sighed very dramatically while glaring at him. "We sat together at lunch and he has the same backpack as me! How cool is that!? Anyway his names Noah, you know like as in 'Noah and the Arc' but apparently he doesn't have an arc or two of each animal. And I was like 'how can you be Noah and not have an arc?'" He asked perplexed.

Blaine held back a chuckle, so glad he was around to hear conversation's like this one. As bazaar and weird as they were, they were always his favourite. "He was named after his Daddy's friend or something. It's still an awesome name though, just a shame about the arc. Knowing Noah and the arc would've been pretty cool" his son nodded, probably thinking about hanging out on a wooden boat with his friend and 2 giraffes.

After a moment Matthew shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts and back to the moment, "anyway! That's not all that's cool about him Dad! He likes Disney too and he said my bow tie looked really good with my jeans! Just like you said Dad! You were right" he cheered happily, nudging him in the thigh with his elbow and smiling up at him, that all too familiar charming smile.

"I was surprised he knew good taste" his son continued making Blaine laugh, what was the world coming too when 5 year old's were already worrying about 'good taste.' "But apparently his Daddy runs a fashion business so he knows clothing and stuff! How cool is that though Dad!?" He exclaimed excitably, pulling on his arm. "His Auntie is like a runway model and singer or something. You know, like the people on that program you love so much! Project Run-away!" Matthew all but squealed.

Blaine smiled down at his son contemplating the idea of his son going to school with a Fashion Designer or Runway Model son's. The chances were possible, but highly unlikely. You never can really tell when you go to school in New York, but the chances were still pretty slim. Kids always did like to exaggerate after all, but he nodded his excitement all the same.

His smile did turn slightly forced as he thought about what Matthew would say he did for a living. He would never admit it, but he felt ashamed. All he did was play guitar in a coffee shop and play shows every now and then. When other kids asked Matthew what his Dad did, he wouldn't have any interesting stories or job titles. Just a 'my Dad works in a coffee shop.' He really wished he could provide better for his son, but his interest was definitely peaked.

His son's classmate could possibly have a fashion designer Dad and a runway model Auntie, how could he compare to that? Even if the possibility was interesting. If it were true, and his son had befriended a Fashion Designer's son, he could see his son falling in love instantly. That thought alone made him chuckle, then he realised Matthew was still talking.

Blaine quickly stopped his thoughts from wondering and acted as if he'd been listening all along, nodding in complete agreement "- with crayons! And he drew me a picture of a dinosaur wearing a bow tie while holding a microphone! And signed it to his bestest friend!" Matthew said all excited, staring at him and waiting for a reaction.

Blaine shrugged and raised a questioning eyebrow. He couldn't speak after all, he'd zipped his lips shut really tight. He loved being able to irritate his son, it was one of his favourite things to do. Matthew caught on a moment later and sighed rolling his eyes, "you can talk now Dad."

"Wow!" He said picking Matthew up and setting him on his hip. "You have a bestest friend already!? Why doesn't that surprise me! Bump it" he smiled, holding up his fist until Matthew's tiny one bumped his. "Why is the dinosaur wearing a bow tie and holding a microphone?" He asked thoughtfully, staring at the picture as if it was a piece of art while he readjusted his son on his hip.

"Dad" Matthew exclaimed, rolling his eyes as if he was missing the obvious. "The dinosaur was because when he asked what my favourite thing was, I said playing dinosaurs with you." Blaine smiled again and wondered if there'd ever come a day when his son wouldn't make him feel like this, like the luckiest man in the world.

"And the microphone was because I said that you sing and you have this awesome voice! Oh! Guess what!? His Daddy sings too! Maybe you could both sing us a lullaby!" He clapped excitedly. "That would be totally awesome, can you Dad?" Matthew grinned pulling on his arm, "please? Can you both sing to us? Please Dad, please?"

"Maybe we can one day Mattie" he said cutting through his son's please, simply to humor him. Every parent knew sometimes it was easier to play along than explain why it would never happen. Sighing, he pulled Matthew closer to his chest as they started to make their way across the road, "and the bow tie?" he asked looking at his son once they'd crossed the road.

Matthew looked confused for a moment, kids had such short attention spans. "Oh! The bow tie was because he said he really liked mine, it looked like one his Daddy made. He said it reminded him of his bestest friend and his bestest Daddy." Blaine couldn't stop smiling, it was amazing how fast kids made friends, how fast relationships were bonded and at such a young age.

For a moment Blaine wondered if it had been like this for him when he was Matthew's age, considering the assholes of parents he had, he doubted it. He was pretty sure he was the only child who was never allowed to take anything in for show and tell, 'just because' his Mother would always.

Anyway, he shook his head and rid himself of the thought, his past didn't matter now and he would never treat his son they way he'd been treated. In a way, his life could be a teaching moment, but no matter how much it helped him with what not to do, he still had to live with the childhood he'd had.

Blaine smiled, really glad to know Matthew had enjoyed his first day at school and that he already had a 'bestest' friend.A 'bestest' friend that he didn't stop talking about all the way home, and then some more over dinner and before he went to bed. "His Daddy's a designer" Matthew exclaimed clapping, "do you think he designs kiddie clothes?" Matthew asked thoughtfully, "Noah did look pretty well dressed now that I think about it" he said putting a finger to his chin as he indeed, thought about it.

Blaine shook his head, laughing as he put Matthew back on the floor, much to his protests, and took his hand as they walked up the block to their apartment. "Do you think his Daddy could design me an outfit!? One that no one else could wear ever!? That would be so cool!" Matthew exclaimed as he skipped by his side.

"We'll see Mattie" he smiled, wanting to cherish this moment forever, "we'll see." Matthew 'yayed,' shaking his hips to some unknown beat as he walked, muttering about shirt cuts and fabric designs. His son really was something and Blaine wouldn't change him for the world.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kurt grinned as his son came running towards him as he approached the top step, bending down just in time to catch Noah as he threw his tiny little body at him. He spun Noah around once before setting him on his hip and making his way back down the steps and towards home. "Daddy, Daddy you were right!"

His little man exclaimed smiling, clapping his hands together and the smile on his face was enough to put Kurt at ease. Noah was happy. "I know I was" he teased tickling his son, "but what about this time?" He thought he saw the same man from earlier walking with his son and he tried to get a better look, but he was distracted by the small hit his son delivered to his shoulder.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Daddy!" He exclaimed, with what he thought was supposed to be a painful shove to his chest. "You were right about making friends! I made a best friend today Daddy! A bestest friend" he exclaimed with light shining in his steely grey eyes.

Kurt held his son closer and his heart swelled with pride, "you did!?" he grinned with wide eyes, "now what did I tell you!" Noah wouldn't be able to see or sense it, but Kurt had never felt so relieved. He'd been worried all day that the other kids would be mean to him or freak him out. That he'd be left by himself all day, he was so glad he was wrong.

Noah laughed, a sound he would never get tired of, "I know! That's why you're right!" Kurt watched his son who was smiling, his eyes glistening with excitement. As hard as his day might have been without Noah, he knew he'd be able to do this everyday if it made his son look this happy.

"Okay" Kurt smiled, ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket. The call might be important, it might just be Santana or Rachel but it didn't matter. His work hours were now 9-3. His day was officially over. It was Daddy and son time now, they'd just have to wait. "So what's your bestest friend like? You know Daddy likes-"

"Like's details" Noah finished, nodding proudly "yeah I know." Kurt laughed as he kissed his little boy on the cheek, his son accepted the kiss before clearing his throat and answering. "His name is Matthew and he sat with me at lunch, he said he didn't like the idea of my sitting by my lonesome" Noah grinned.

Kurt smiled, he'd never been more thankful for anything then that little boy and the parents who raised him so well. Most kids would just laugh at the kid sat by himself. "Did he? Well that was really nice of him," Kurt wanted to thank that little boy and his parents. Hell, he'd buy them a car for putting that smile on his little boy's face, "did you thank him?"

Noah nodded, "I thought so too, yeah I did. I told him how nice it was and he said that was what his Dad told him to be, 'nice.'" Kurt smiled, glad there were still good people in this world. "Then we spent the rest of the day singing and colouring together! He drew me this picture" Noah said shoving a piece of paper in his face. "See Daddy! It says 'to my bestest friend Noah!' That's me!" He exclaimed gripping his shoulder tighter.

The picture was of a dog wearing a bow tie with a hat on his head and a microphone drawn randomly in front of him. And indeed, scribbled in blue crayon at the bottom were the words 'to my bestest frend Noahh.'

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Kurt said looking at the drawing as if it was a piece of art. Noah nodded enthusiastically in agreement as they rounded the corner of their street. "So where do you want to put it?" He asked readjusting Noah so he could get his keys out. "Did you want to put in your room? Or on the fridge?"

Kurt laughed as Noah seemed to put some serious thought into the question, "ummm. I think, my room. That way I will never be able to forget that I have a bestest friend" he nodded as if it was the smartest logic in the world.

Unlocking the door Kurt set his son down and watched him run upstairs and straight to his bedroom, probably in search of blue tack to hang up his new picture. "What a wonderful idea" he said to himself, hanging up his coat with his gaze and grin focused on the direction of his son's bedroom.

* * *

_- Friday 6th October 2016 -_

Matthew had been attending school for nearly 3 weeks now and Blaine still had yet to meet the little boy his son was borderline obsessed with. Meeting Noah seemed to be a series of near misses. Although he was stood outside that school as of five to three every single day, he'd never actually met Noah or his parent's, and it was killing him.

One day, he'd decided that he really wanted to meet the boy his son was so taken with. So, on their way to school one Friday morning, he decided to ask. "Mattie?" he asked and continued when his son looked up at him in waiting. "You know Noah, how come I never see him or his parents?"

Matthew shrugged "I don't know, his Daddy always wait's for him at the top of the steps. Sometimes his Aunties come to meet him, but they wait for him there too." Had they been there at the same time, just always in different places? Maybe that's why he hasn't seen that handsome man from the first day.

"The top of the steps?" he asked raising his eyebrow, putting out his hand to stop Matthew walking into the road as the light turned to red. "Matthew what have I told you about looking before crossing the street?" he scolded, holding onto his hand that much tighter.

"Sorry Dad" Matthew said guiltily before quickly changing subject. "But yeah. Noah's Daddy waits for him at the top of the steps on the bench next to the statue of that lady" he smiled. Proud of himself for knowing the information as well as being a creep, hoping Blaine would forget about his lack of judgement.

Blaine nodded in acknowledgment, deciding to let his son's lack of judgment stop with his scolding, Matthew was usually very good at waiting for the green hand. "I was thinking, why don't you invite Noah over for tea this evening?" he offered, "or next week if his Daddy prefers?"

If Blaine was being honest he was dying to meet this little boy, and maybe his designer Dad too, that wouldn't hurt. "Really!?" Matthew squeaked, grabbing his hand in both of his and jumping up and down on the spot as the light started to change. "Really Dad!? Noah can come over for tea!? At our house and see my wardrobe!?"

Blaine walked forward, tugging on Matthew's hand getting him to walk and jump at the same time. "Yeah" he smiled, "I think it's about time I meet your bestest friend, don't you?" Matthew nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide with excitement. "Great, then it's now in your hands to make it happen" he smiled and his son beamed. Thrilled at being given some of the responsibility. "You think you can do that little man?"

Once again Matthew nodded furiously, "I will do it better than anyone else ever could" he grinned. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Awesome" Blaine confirmed as he let his son's hand go at the bottom of the steps.

-/-

At ten to three Blaine found himself sat at the top of the steps, waiting, iPhone in hand as looked around for any sign of Noah's parent's. Considering Matthew only ever mentioned a Dad, he could only assume that he was a single parent for whatever reason. But then again he never liked to assume, he hated it when people always assumed he was straight and married to a woman, but he did wonder.

He was replying to a text from one of the girls from the coffee shop when a voice caught his attention. "Well I guess you were right" he looked up to see the, wow was he always that attractive, man from Matthew's first day of school approaching him. "It was only a matter of time until we bumped into each other again" he smiled, his eyes a steely grey in this light. Blaine hated himself for noting how beautiful they were.

The other parent smiled at him and it was the most breathtaking smile he'd ever seen. "I'm Kurt" the very well dressed man, god, said holding out his hand, "I figured if I didn't introduce myself now I might never get the chance" he chuckled. Blaine momentarily forgot how he was supposed to breath, let alone reply.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Blaine" he said too enthusiastically and a beat too late as he stood and accepted Kurt's offered hand, wow his hands are so soft! "It's nice to see you again, shame you skipped out on our last meeting though. I did say the same place at 3, did you forget?" he teased, hating himself for forgetting he was talking to a very handsome man instead of his 5 year old son.

God he sounded like he was flirting! Stupid Blaine. Stupid. However, Kurt grinned as he ducked his head for a moment, "would you get mad if I said I did" he winced guiltily. "I had such a bad day, I just. Yeah-" he ended awkwardly as if he remembered he was talking to someone he didn't really know. He was adorable!

"Sorry. You don't want to listen to me complain" Kurt chuckled nervously, quickly changing the subject. "How's your little boy settled in?" he asked gesturing towards the school and Blaine was very glad Kurt hadn't given him the chance to say something stupid. Something like 'I could listen to you forever,' because that's something he would definitely say when faced with such beauty.

Kurt may have spoken to him, but he heard nothing. How could anyone look so beautiful when picking their son up from school? Kurt was wearing a pair of tight black suit trousers, a crisp white shirt with a tailored pale grey waist coat. His hair styled just so and a 'Blackbird Beauty' scarf draped around his neck, he looked like a model.

After he'd completed, he was ashamed to say he was checking him out, once over he noticed Kurt staring at him, a knowing smile on his face. Blaine quickly ducked his head as his cheeks heated up with their embarrassment at being caught staring. "I'm sorry what did you say?" he laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

Kurt laughed and said nothing about it which he appreciated. "I just asked how your son had settled into school that's all" he shrugged, "but I lost you somewhere" he smiled, his eyes focused intently on his. They looked more blue then grey in the sun now and Blaine couldn't help but blush at his thoughts, why was he wondering what Kurt's eyes would like in the early morning sun? Why?

Focus Blaine, focus. "Yeah, um sorry" he laughed, "I totally spaced out for a moment" was all he managed to say because he couldn't remember what he was answering. Kurt was staring at him and waiting. Oh man, what did he ask me again!? "Son" he practically shouted when he remembered, then he blushed further when all Kurt did was laugh.

Why do I always do this? he thought wishing the ground could swallow him whole. "He's settled in really well actually" he smiled trying not to get lost in this man's eyes, again. It was harder then it sounded, Kurt was just so beautiful. "Too well actually, some day's it's a miracle he comes home at all" he grinned, happy when Kurt laughed.

"I get what you mean" Kurt nodded. "My son was so nervous about starting school, now he never wants to go home. He want's to play with his friend all the time instead" he said looking towards the school. "Scary isn't it?" he asked after a while.

Blaine looked at the man as he stared at the school confused, had he zoned out again!? "What is?" he asked dumbstruck as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His mind was unable to function properly at the moment and he was blaming it all on Kurt. It was all Kurt's fault his mind wasn't working properly.

"How fast they grow up" Kurt answered softly, turning the full power of his gaze on him as he smiled sadly at him.

It took Blaine a moment, but eventually he manged to nod his agreement and smiled, "absolutely terrifying" he admitted. Although he wasn't sure if he was answering the question or talking about how hard and how fast he seemed to be falling for this man he barely knew.

Kurt was about to say something when they were interrupted by a Latino woman with black hair down to her waist, she was beautiful. And she was approaching them. "Why are you ignoring my call's Kurt, how many time's do we have to have this conver-" She was glaring at Kurt before she noticed he was in the midst of a conversation, "oh and who's this?" she asked linking Kurt's arm, in what he thought was a protective manor.

"This is Blaine" Kurt introduced, "and Blaine this is Santana." All he did was smile, unsure of what he was supposed to say or do in this situation, especially since he was absolutely positive he knew this woman, but how? He also wondered how Kurt knew her, was she his wife? Blaine's gaydar was off the charts, but he never did like to assume. "His son's in Noah's class" he smiled, "and I'm sorry but we were talking and you knew where I'd be so" he shrugged.

Noah? Did he just say Noah? Was this? What would be the chances of there being more than one kid called Noah in Matthew's class, "I'm sorry did you just say-" He never got the chance to ask when two little boys came running in their direction.

"Dad" Matthew shouted while the boy who was obviously Noah, their hands linked being the indication, shouted "Daddy" before the two little boys broke apart and Noah headed straight to Kurt's open embrace.

"Mattie" he called picking him up and giving him a hug, "how was your day my little Prince?" he asked setting him down. He smiled as Matthew walked away and re-linked his hand with Noah's. Noah accepted his hand with a small smile in his son's direction before he returned talking to Santana as Kurt took the backpack and picture he offered.

"Dad this is Noah" Matthew said, his voice squeaking with excitement, interrupting whatever Noah was saying to Santana as he pulled him to his side. He wanted to tell Matthew off for being rude, but no-one seemed to mind so he let it go, for now. They could talk manners when they get home.

Looking at Kurt's little boy he was surprised to see how much Noah actually looked like Kurt. Apart from the darker hair and the more prominent cheek bones, they were almost identical. He knew he looked like Matthew in more ways than one, but their resemblance was uncanny. Blaine smiled, bending down to Noah's level and stuck out his hand "hi Noah. I'm Blaine, Mattie's Dad."

The very well dressed, waist coat included, little boy accepted his hand with a smile that was almost as remarkable as his Dad's. There was a very clear blush on his cheeks and he noticed that Noah's eyes were a very beautiful steely grey he'd never seen before. Well not before meeting Kurt anyway. "It's nice to meet you Mr Blaine Anderson" Noah said shaking his hand, with a very firm grip considering he was only 5.

Blaine was a little taken aback at his manners, what kid used 'Mr' at this age? He looked up to see Kurt beaming with pride, obviously he'd been brought up with proper manners. He was kind of glad to know he wasn't the only one trying to keep chivalry alive. Looking back at Noah he smiled, "wow you are polite aren't you" he grinned. "You know, you can call me Blaine you know, I won't bite."

He was happy to receive a giggle from Noah who nodded enthusiastically, "okay Mr Blaine." Santana and Kurt were both smiling and he couldn't help but grin too. Kurt had one very adorable little boy, "I like your waist coat" he smiled looking at the plastic lion king badge on his lapel, Matthew was right, Noah was a very well dressed little boy. Just like his Daddy, "you look very dapper" he grinned readjusting his little badge.

Noah blushed to his hairline in a way that was incredibly adorable, "thanks Mr Blaine. Daddy designed it. Daddy!" Noah exclaimed as if he'd almost forgotten he was there. "Daddy this is Matthew!" Noah exclaimed pulling Matthew towards Kurt. Blaine straightened up, looking forward to seeing if his son would use his manners when introducing himself to Kurt.

Unfortunately his son was so stubborn he never got the chance. "Mattie" his son corrected, playfully elbowing Noah in the side. Blaine rolled his eyes, wishing for once his son would've let the annoyance with his name go, but no. Of course not.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Mattie" he repeated sounding exasperated. "Why are you so picky?" he demanded jutting out his hip and resting his hand on it in the most adorable display he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd picked up the trait from Kurt, it seemed possible.

Matthew stomped his foot "I'm not picky. My Dad call's me Mattie and I like Mattie. When people call me Matthew I always feel like I'm in trouble" he complained. When Noah looked at him with confusion Matthew simply answered, "Dad uses my full name when he's mad," as if it was all the explanation he needed.

He was surprised when Noah nodded in understanding. "At least your Dad only uses you first name" Noah said glaring at Kurt who grinned in response. Santana threw her arm around Kurt's shoulders and laughed, whispering something in his ear that had Kurt giggling too. "I get the whole Noah Adrian Hummel" he said rolling his eyes, "it's so annoying."

Blaine could see Santana and Kurt watching their son's interact, so he did too. As he took in the two boy's he could understand why Matthew talked about Noah so much. The little boy seemed like he had such a personality, one different than his son's, yet it was so very obvious they worked. Kurt and Santana laughed as the two boys started discussing outfit idea's for the following Monday, because of course they had to look good but not clash. Seriously?

Blaine shook his head as he watched them, grinning like an idiot. What were the chances of his son finding another 5 year old world-class fashionista. "So, you're the Dad of the little boy who sat with my Noah on the first day of school" Kurt interrupted his thoughts. A look in his eyes he could understand, "so he wouldn't have to sit by himself" Kurt explained with an expression he couldn't understand.

"That's me" he grinned deciding to make the situation lighter, "although I do prefer just Blaine" he nodded, glad to see Kurt laughing again. He saw Santana roll her eyes at Kurt but didn't understand why, but before he had much time to analyse her she'd already joined the two young boys in their discussion about bow ties versus ties.

Kurt swallowed, glancing at their kids before looking at him again. His eyes expressing so much emotion it was hard to look away, "I really appreciate what your little boy did for mine, so thank you. You've raised him so well, at the age of 5 he's already a hero" Kurt said so sincerely it took Blaine by surprise. Not only at his words but at how the words affected him.

No one ever told him he was doing a good job with Matthew, he always hoped he was doing well, but it was nice to hear from someone else. Blaine was very proud to know that the way he'd raised his son and helped a young, nervous little boy and a dedicated Dad. He tried to stop the blush creeping, he really did, but it was a lost cause. "He's a right little hero in my book too" he said forcing himself not dwell on the fact that Kurt thought he was a good Dad.

He went to ruffle Matthew's hair and laughed when Matthew backed into Santana, apologizing profusely. There was a stint of silence before he settled on changing the subject. He wasn't all that great at accepting compliments, especially when it came to his parenting, it always made him self-conscious. "You know, my son has not stopped talking about your little boy for three week's straight" Blaine said, shoving his hands in his pockets feeling a little overwhelmed suddenly.

Kurt laughed, the most appealing sound he'd ever heard, well obviously not including any sound Matthew had ever made, but the point still stands. "I take it we've both had weeks of ear ache then? Noah hasn't stopped either, your son has made quite the impression on my little man." Blaine raised his eyebrow in question and Kurt nodded, "seriously. Matthew mentioned how you sing professionally and how much he loves singing with you, so every night Noah sings for half an hour and once a week we have to perform a duet" he grinned.

"No way" Blaine exclaimed. His son and his job had done that? Inspired someone? "You're joking right? There is no way my job, my very boring job I might add" he laughed despite his best efforts, this was so unreal. "There is no way that my job could make Noah want to sing."

"Yes way" Kurt laughed, attempting to speak his language. He hated how, when it came to words, he was always stuck with his High School vocabulary. His friends tease him about it but it's just the way he is. Now he hated it more than ever, Kurt seemed so well spoken. "Not joking" Kurt grinned. "I'm now an expert when it comes to singing a duet version of 'Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star'" he said watching his son affectionately.

How had his job and his son had such an impact on a boy who didn't really know them at all? And Blaine had been worried that singing at a coffee shop was too uninteresting for other kids! "I must say" he chuckled wanting to tell Kurt the impact Noah has had on Matthew. "Matthew has been dressing to impress as of late. Hoping to impress a little certain someone I believe" he said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Kurt eyes narrowed as if he was trying to gauge how serious he was being and Blaine nodded. "You would not believe how many bow ties I've had to buy since Noah admitted to loving them, and I quote 'more than my Daddy's cookie dough!'"

Kurt's jaw fell, "he said that?"

"He did" Blaine nodded. "I remember because Mattie wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I bought him some new ones. Pre-approved of course" he added, shaking his head with a smile as if the whole thing should be deadly obvious. "I want to try this cookie dough of yours" he added before he could stop himself. "It must be something special for bow ties to be the only thing above it on the list" he joked, glad when Kurt dropped his head into his hands laughing.

Kurt blushed a beautiful shade of red, when he finally looked at him again he was a sight to behold. "That would be my fault" Kurt chuckled, moving his hand as if to run it through his hair before remembering it was styled and crossed his arms instead. "I'm a Fashion Designer and I work from home so he's kind of surrounded by it."

Blaine nodded as he tried his best to hide his excitement. His son is actually best friends with a Fashion Designer's son, this is amazing. "That would explain why my son is so in love then" he said trying to hide his own excitement. "I have no idea how, but my son is quite the Fashionista. Some mornings it takes him over an hour to get ready for school."

He looked to his son who was talking animatedly with Santana about something, Santana was wearing an easy smile and looked genuinely interested in his son's nonsense. It was easy to tell she'd had a lot of practice and then he wondered how. Was she Noah's mum? It didn't look like it, but you never know.

Shaking his head he laughed and forced himself to just let it go, "obviously he doesn't get it from me" he said gesturing to his own appearance, his old Dalton T shirt and cut off red chino's. Suddenly he felt very, underdressed. He was in the presence, hell he seemed to be faller faster and faster for a Fashion Designer and he's stood here in chino's and a faded t shirt. Good start he thought with a sigh.

"Ah you're not too bad" Kurt teased looking him up and down and he'd never felt more vulnerable. "I've seen worse" Kurt smiled and he could feel the blush spreading down his chest. He saw Kurt double take, looking at his shirt quizzically as he tilted his head to side in a way that reminded him of a questioning adorable puppy.

It looked as if he was about to say something about it when Matthew pulled on Blaine's shirt. He looked down to see Matthew looking at him with large eyes. "What can I do for you my little Prince?" He asked, feeling rude for blanking Kurt like that, but his son would always come first and he was sure Kurt understood that.

Blaine suddenly second guessed his own nickname for his son, worrying that it might embarrass him. Kids didn't like being called their nicknames at school did they? Or did they? His panic was overwritten quickly when Matthew's smile turned smug. "Prince. Did ya hear that?" he turned to Noah, "my Dad say's I'm a Prince."

Noah crossed his arms over his chest, just like his Dad. He had a smirk in place and once again Blaine was amazed by the resemblance. They looked so alike, if it wasn't for the age difference they could pass as twins. It was astonishing. "Come here" Matthew asked regaining his attention by pulling on his shirt, "I need to ask you something."

Blaine looked to the two other adults, both smiling as they watched Matthew go shy. Noah was leaning against Kurt's legs looking up at his Dad with wide eyes as Kurt's hands rested on his shoulders. "Can't you ask me in front of everyone?" Blaine asked, purely so he could see his son blush.

Matthew blushed to his hairline, glancing back at Noah before shaking his head, "it's a secret." Blaine rolled his eyes but bent down none the less. "Dad" Matthew whispered in his ear, "can you ask Noah if he can come over for dinner?"

"I thought you were all over this little man?" he stage whispered so the other adults could hear them. He was grinning like an idiot because he knew Matthew would back out of asking Noah. He was too nervous for things like that, being so forward to people he liked. He may come across confident, but he's still only a 5 year old.

His son shook his head, "he makes me nervous." If they weren't too young for this sort of thing, he would say his son was crushing on little Noah and hard. Obviously he had no idea which way his son sung and he didn't care, but it was adorable none the less.

Blaine pulled back and smiled, watching his sons nervous expression. "So you want me to ask?" Matthew nodded before falling forward into his chest, only relaxing once Blaine embraced him. "Matthew" he said standing up and taking his little boy with him, "seems to be suffering with nerves at the moment" he chuckled. Matthew hid his head in his neck almost as if to prove the point, "so, he's asked me to ask if Noah would like to come over for dinner one night next week?"

Blaine didn't miss the flicker of fear that crossed Kurt's eyes but he couldn't blame him. He'll probably react the same way when Matthew goes around a friends for dinner. Well, Kurt's for dinner considering that's the only friend Matthew seems to be interested in. It seemed to take Kurt a moment to think everything though but eventually he smiled, "what do you think Noah?"

Noah nodded, a huge smile on his face as he looked to the floor. "That would be really nice Mr Blaine" Noah said, finally looking up at him. "Thank you so very, very much." Blaine's smile widened at how posh he sounded and Santana laughed, watching Noah over the screen of her iPhone. She was smiling and it was a smile he recognized, but he had no idea from where. It was bugging him like crazy. Where the hell did he know her from?

"You're more than welcome Noah, we'd love to have you over, wouldn't we Mattie?" he asked shaking his son who had deiced to show his face again, sticking his thumb in his mouth Matthew nodded. "Matthew has a wardrobe full of clothes, I'm sure you two would have so much fun planning future outfits for school" he teased, grinning when Noah's eyes widened with excitement.

Matthew pulled on his shirt, removing his thumb from his mouth so he could whisper, "can you put me down now please?" Blaine nodded, putting his son down as requested and smiling as he watched him walk over to Noah. "Santana, can you come push me and Noah on he swings please?" he asked putting his hand on Santana's leg to make sure she noticed him.

He was about to scold his son for assuming Noah would want to play on the swings, what was wrong with his son's manners today? They'd need to have a serious talk when they get home. But for now, Noah seemed intent on dealing with it himself. "What makes you say I want to even play on the swings?" he asked, hand on his jutted out hip again.

"I dunno" Matthew shrugged, "do you" he asked watching Noah. His hands were in his pockets as he stood and waited expectantly for Noah's answer, there a smugness to his smile and Blaine wanted to roll his eyes. His son was getting so cocky.

Noah seemed unsure what to say. Almost as if he was torn between saying what he wanted because it meant Matthew was right, and lying just to prove a point. Blaine couldn't help but grin at the idea, Noah seemed very bright considering his age. "Well yeah-"

"There you go" Matthew interrupted smugly. "I want to go on the swings, you want to go on the swings. So what's the problem!?" he asked exasperated throwing his arms out.

Noah glared at him, "that's so not the point Matthew" he scolded. A satisfied grin forming across Noah's features at the look of annoyance that appeared on his Matthew's face at the full use of his name. Noah's smug look was impressive and he bet Kurt's was even more so.

It was very obvious Matthew was about to retaliate when Kurt interrupted with a grin "okay Noah, that's enough" he smiled. "Why don't the three of you go and play on the swings, but 5 minutes okay" he told Noah. "We have somewhere to be, don't we kiddo?" Kurt smiled and Blaine wondered if he'd ever get sick of that smile.

"Auntie Rachel's!" Both Santana and Noah exclaimed, although Santana's was more sarcasm than excitement. "Right come on boys" Santana smiled putting a hand on the back of both boys heads directing them towards the swings. "Let's leave the Daddies be to make plans while we go have some fun!" She exclaimed, the boys agreeing with their own shouts of excitement as the walked towards the school playground.

They watched the three leave and Blaine felt awkward. What was he to say, should he jump straight in with plans for the dinner or sugar coat it? He'd like to get to know Kurt more, but what if Kurt didn't want that? "They really are quite a pair aren't they?" Kurt smiled interrupting his troubled thoughts and he nodded in response. "Are you sure you're okay with having Noah over for dinner next week?" Kurt asked nervously, almost as if he was afraid Blaine was about to take it back.

"Of course I am" he said almost immediately. "Mattie's been going on about Noah for weeks, I'd love to have him over for dinner. It'll be a nice change for Mattie to have someone his own age around. He probably gets sick of me" he joked. He saw Kurt tilt his head to the side in the same adorable, questioning way as earlier.

"It's just Mattie and me" he supplied, "his 'father'" he made sure to use quotation marks, as if Andrew could ever be a Father. "He- Well let's just say he's no longer apart of the picture" he sighed looking towards his son who was pushing Santana on the swing with Noah's help. "I'm just glad he's finally got someone other than me in his life, you know?" Looking to Kurt he felt embarrased, he was talking too much, "sorry."

Kurt shook his head, "I get it" he nodded. "Three weeks after we bought Noah home, my partner walked out, claiming he wasn't ready for the responsibility of a son. Bastard" Kurt practically growled and Blaine felt bad, of course. But he was also glad to have his suspicions confirmed. Gay. Kurt was definitely gay.

"It's just Noah and me, and with my business, I get pretty busy. I'm fortunate we have Santana and Rachel, but Noah didn't know any kids his age and he was so nervous the first day of school. I'm just really glad Matthew reached out to him, I'm pretty sure Noah's in love" Kurt laughed, looking at him with shiny eyes.

Blaine smiled sadly, nodding as he followed Kurt's gaze to the two boys still pushing Santana on the swings. Santana was dragging her feet on the floor so not to hurt the little boys and it was easy to tell, even in her 5" heels and cream dress, that she was having fun. Where the heck do I know her from!? Again, shaking his head he decided to let it go. If he can't remember now, the chances are he probably won't."Noah's not the only one" he admitted with a smile.

Turning back to Kurt, he saw the other man wipe at his eyes but he pretended not to see. "So, dinner date next week? What day would work best for you?" Kurt asked whipping out his phone to check his calendar.

Of course any day would be fine for Blaine, he didn't really do much now considering his gigs at the coffee shop are now far and few. "What day would work best for you" he shrugged. "Is there any days where you're busy and would like someone to look after Noah?"

"Actually" Kurt said scrolling through his iPhone, "I have an interview on Thursday. Would Thursday be okay?" he asked looking up from his iPhone. "If not Santana will have him, I just thought maybe he'd enjoy it more if he could play with Matthew instead?"

Blaine nodded, trying to work over what he meant by interview. Like a TV interview, a magazine interview? Job interview? But why would that be in the evening? Why would he need to be interviewed in the first place, who was he? A Fashion Designer yes, but a famous one? "Thursday sounds great" he nodded. "Is there anything he can't eat? Or what's his favourite meal?"

Kurt smiled, a smile so adoring it was ridiculous how it left him feeling, lightheaded and dizzy. "As much as I hate the stuff, he has an obsession with pizza at the moment, so just stick a couple slices of that on his plate and I'm sure he'll love you forever" Kurt chuckled.

"I'll do that" he nodded, deciding not to tell Kurt that Noah most probably picked up his obsession with Pizza from Matthew. He'd been begging to take cold pizza for lunch claiming 'everyone else did' and Blaine had decided he could for one week only. Obviously they swapped and tasted each others food at lunch time. How cute he thought smiling at Kurt.

The two men were smiling at each other when the three came back, Matthew wrapped his arms around Blaine's legs while Noah skipped over to take Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I've just broken a nail. Now you know I don't give a shizzle but you know Trace is going to go absolutely bezerk if she finds out. I've a show on Thursday." Blaine smiled at Santana's way of swearing-safe but was awfully confused. A nail. Really?

"Let me have a look" Kurt sighed, reaching for her hand. Blaine looked down to Mattie who was currently in the midst of a funny-face competition with Noah. "It'll be fine, nothing major. Rach can fix it for you when we get back and Tracey will never need to know" Kurt winked and Blaine only wished it had been in his direction.

Blaine was still a little lost, interview. Show? Nail? What was going on, what was he missing? Kurt sighed, his smile faltering before it returned to a grin as he looked at him. Blaine hoped he had something to do with that. "Anyway, it was great meeting you Blaine, you too Matthew" he smiled.

"Mattie" his son corrected and Blaine tapped him on the shoulder in warning. Matthew looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what' gesture that had Santana and Kurt laughing.

Kurt shook his head, "my apologise" he grinned. "It was great meeting you but we really must make a move, if we're late to Rachel's I might not ever see you again and that would be a real shame." Blaine blushed and so did Kurt when he realised what he'd said. "Anyway, we really must be going, say bye Noah."

"Bye Mr Blaine" Noah said waving at him and he waved in return. "Bye Mattie! I'll see you at school Monday! Remember to wear that bow tie you said I'd love" he pretty much demanded, but his smile made the demand seem softer, like a question.

Matthew nodded, "I promise I will wear it, cross my heart."

"It was nice meeting you all" Santana said with a smile before answering a call on her phone. Walking off in her high heels before leaning against a posh black car that was parked at the edge of the pavement.

"You too" Blaine said to her back as she retreated. Throwing in a wave she'd never see, Matthew was waving too so he didn't make himself look like a complete idiot.

Kurt shook his head, "sorry about her. She's under a lot of pressure at the moment. Runway season's taking off and her phone just doesn't stop ringing. It's crazy" Kurt laughed as if Blaine was in on the joke. He really wasn't. "Anyway, we really must be going, but it was great to finally meet the Father of my son's hero" he smiled.

"It's crazy" he agreed smiling although he really had no idea what he meant at all. Runway, what did that mean? "I'll probably be seeing you again" he said with a laugh forcing himself not to say it. "3 o' clock. Same place? Awesome" he chuckled, regretting his words instantly. He said it, damn it!

Kurt laughed as he and Noah turned to leave, "sounds awesome" he agreed before following after Santana who seemed to be in the middle of a heated conversation. Blaine didn't want to watch them walk away but he couldn't not. There was something about that man and his son that left Blaine reeling, for so many reasons.

He was embarrassed to get caught staring, but when Kurt looked over his shoulder and smiled, Blaine grinned like an idiot, not knowing what to make of it. He couldn't wait to see them again. "Come on Mattie" he smiled taking his sons hand, "let's go home. Nick and Jeff should be arriving soon."

"Yay Neff" his son exclaimed. "I can't wait to show them my new bow ties and tell them about Noah! Oh I am so excited" he said through his excitement. "So, did you and Noah's Daddy sort out dinner?" Matthew asked with a skip in his step.

Matthew asked an innocent question, but with Blaine's current thoughts he took it the wrong way, "what?" he asked panicked. Why would his son even ask that? His eyes were wide as he stared down at his son, Matthew was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Did you and Noah's Daddy sort out when Noah's going to come over for dinner next week?" Matthew repeated, slower this time as he watched him carefully. Matthew couldn't understand what had happened, but he was observant, he didn't know what, but he knew something had.

"Oh" Blaine sighed relieved, "yes. Noah's going to come over for dinner on Thursday! How does that sound?" Blaine expected his son to start jumping up and down and squealing with excitement. He didn't expect him to grumble. "What?" he asked surprised, "don't you want Noah to come over for dinner?"

"It's not that" Matthew complained, looking both ways before checking with him that it was safe to cross. "Thursday is just so far away" he said pouting.

Blaine laughed "it's not that far away my little man, I'm sure you can manage."

"I doubt it" he heard Matthew murmur before he started on a very detailed account of his day and how he and Noah had spent the day playing with Lego.

Unlocking the door to their home, Matthew ran straight to his room to change while he headed to the kitchen to make some drinks. "Mattie" he shouted, "Nick and Jeff should be here very soon so you have less than five minutes to get your perfectly styled butt out here" he called grabbing milk from the fridge.

"But Dad" Matthew groaned from his bedroom down the hall, "I can't put a decent outfit together in less than five minutes! That's like asking a dog to walk on it's feet."

"Mattie" Blaine said raising an eyebrow although his son wasn't in the room, "dog's don't have feet" he pondered for a moment trying to figure out what his son was getting at, "they have paws."

He heard his son sigh rather dramatically from his room and it had him laughing to himself, "exactly Dad! That's the whole point!"

Shaking his head Blaine put away his guitar, "you looked fine before. I don't see why you needed to change. It's only Nick and Jeff" he said shaking his heading, still grinning at his strange son.

"You just don't get it Dad do you!?" His son called from his room. Frustration and annoyance very obvious in his tone.

Blaine shook his head and laughed, "obviously not." With a sigh he fell on the sofa and allowed himself a quick moment to put his feet up and relax. God knows he'll need it once the troublesome twosome arrive for the weekend. It was like he was looking after 3 kids when those two were around.

Matthew came running in too soon, interrupting his moments peace, not that he minded at all. His son jumped in front of him with his arms outstretched like a starfish, "how do I look Dad?" he grinned. Matthew had changed into black jeans, a white polo shirt, a red bow tie and a little green sweater vest.

Blaine couldn't do anything but grin as he give him a double thumbs up, "you look great Mattie. It's like you're making a bold statement and it's awesome!" Matthew squealed in delight before reaching for his glass of milk, sitting next to him on the sofa.

Looking at his son's chosen outfit, he couldn't help but remember how he used to dress like that back in school, back before Matthew came along. Back when he could wear expensive clothes and not have to worry about them being ruined by stray tears and dirty hands. Blaine smiled watching his son, maybe Mattie had inherited his sense of Fashion, just the younger version of himself.

"So Noah's nice, right Dad?" Matthew asked after a mouthful. looking up at him with hopeful eyes and a milk moustache.

Laughing, Blaine used his sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the milk off of his face, see why he only wear's cheap clothes? "Noah is lovely" he agreed. "You have very good taste when it comes to finding friends" he said, smiling when Matthew beamed, before reaching for the controls and putting on cartoons. Smiling, he decided to keep the fact that Noah's Daddy was also very nice to himself.


	4. First Understanding

_Hello to all,_

_So, just a few things to say before you read. I've changed a few things here that aren't right, but they make sense and you'll get what I mean when you read it. I don't want to spoil it for you, but yeah._

_Sorry for the delay! I went home last weekend and this has probably been one of the most stressful weeks I've had in a long time! Hope you're all okay!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any other show mentioned in this chapter._

_Warning: Minor Strong Language_

* * *

**Daddy-Dating: First Understanding.**

* * *

_- Sunday 8th of October -_

"Look, I get it Carole" Kurt grumbled into his phone, pacing in his kitchen. He was on the phone to his publicist about an upcoming launch. It was safe to say things weren't going smoothly. "I get that I should be there because it's the launch of my new range, but I can't" he sighed.

He knew Carole was counting to ten trying to calm herself down, as was he. It took all he had not to yell at her and slam the phone down. Carole was his publicist and a great woman, most of the time. Other times she was a complete and utter bitch and today it looked like she was in bitch mode.

"Kurt, this is your 15th new season launch! It's about time you become that Fashion Icon you've always wanted to be instead of hiding behind your models. You want the world to know you Kurt and it's about time you let them. It's a big deal Kurt and you need to come out from hiding. I insist you be there."

"You insist do you Carole?" He said, his tone deadly even though he was trying to bite back his anger. She's just doing her job, you have to remember that. Just doing her job he tried to tell himself. It wasn't working. "And if I want to keep my face out of the magazines so my son and I don't get hounded by paparazzi, I will" he said angered. It was his life. Their life.

Carole sighed, "you know what I mean Kurt, I just want what's best for you and I think you should get the fame and recognition you deserve." When he didn't say anything in response, to busy trying to keep himself from screaming, she continued with a different approach. "I know you know this launch is a big deal."

Kurt huffed in frustration because she was right. Well, about him knowing the launch was a big deal. She'd never be right when it comes to his life with his son. Sighing, Kurt felt enraged he knew this launch was a big deal, all of the top retailers would be there as well as other Fashion designers. This launch was a huge deal, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Running his hand through his hair he tried not to pull it out, "I know how big a deal this is Carole. It's my company after all" he sighed, he swore people always forgot that he owned the damn company. That he was the one who built it from the ground up. He knew maybe if he went public with himself instead of hiding they wouldn't be able to forget, but that wasn't what he wanted.

"I am a Dad first and foremost Carole, and I promised Noah I would take him to see the Lion King. He's been bugging me about it for weeks, that's it." He was coming to the end of his teather. Carole had pissed him off for two different reasons now, one more and he was sure he'd explode.

"Kurt do you not-" Pulling at his hair, Kurt just wanted to hit a wall. He couldn't be dealing with this added stress right now.

"Carole, for fuck sake I get it!" Kurt never swore, but this was it. He'd had enough of people telling him work should come first. No, family should always come first, and it always would in Kurt's life, they needed to get that. "I won't be there Carole! I'm going to go and see the Lion King with my son. Now if you have a problem with this, either write me a note or get them to change the damn launch date" he said slamming his palm on the side and trying to remain calm.

"Now if that's all Carole, I really must be going" he said before slamming the phone down. That woman gave him a headache, sighing he ran his hands through his hair, not caring about messing it up as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. Why was his life so stressful? The weekends were supposed to be just for Noah and himself, so why did work seem to be taking over most of them.

He could hear the murmur of conversation coming from upstairs, closely followed by footsteps on the stairs. Reaching for his coffee Kurt found himself wishing his life was different. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job, he loved his son and he always thought he loved his life. But now? With Noah at school and their time limited as it was, he didn't know what to do.

"I'll be back in a minute Sweetie, I just wanna talk to Daddy" Rachel called up to Noah before walking through the door to the kitchen. Her hair was in a lopsided ponytail and it was obvious Noah had attempted to reapply her lip gloss. If he wasn't so angry he would've laughed. "He's asking for you" she smiled sadly reaching for a tissue.

"Of course he is" Kurt sighed sadly, "he hasn't seen me all weekend. Then when he's finally home, my phone won't stop ringing" he huffed. Noah had spent the weekend at Rachel's. After they'd left Blaine at the playground on Friday, they'd headed to Rachel's for dinner. Santana leaving with him and Noah staying behind, he'd needed to catch up on designs for the launch Carole was pestering him about. So much for weekends being for them.

Rachel took the seat opposite him, wiping at her face with an understanding smile, "what did the mega bitch want now?" Once her face was clean she reached for her water bottle, "is she going on about the launch again?"

Kurt sighed "yeah. Complaining about how I have to be there" he rolled his eyes. He was Kurt Hummel, he didn't have to be anywhere. "You and Santana are going to be there, I don't understand why that isn't enough. You guys are the faces of the damn business anyway" he grumbled, "no one knows who I am and she was bitching at me about that too."

Rachel smiled at him when he finally met her gaze, "you know that's not true Kurt."

"Oh shut it Rachel" he snapped. "You know it's true. People hear 'Blackbird Beauty' and they automatically think of you in that sailor ensemble and Santana in stripes" he dismissed. Fortunately Rachel decided to keep her mouth shut, she knew he was right and if she'd tried to argue he probably would've snapped at her again.

Dropping his head into his hands Kurt sighed, his life wasn't supposed to be this hard. Rachel put a comforting hand on the back of his head and it made him feel a little bit better. A little bit. His head, in some ways Carole was right. Blackbird Beauty had been going on for 8 years and he'd never done an interview, no photo shoot's, no press, no nothing.

When he'd started 'Blackbird Beauty' Rachel had been in between auditions and he'd offered her and Santana a modelling job. It was only supposed to be temporary, but as soon as the first advertisement went public with Rachel wearing his design's, her modelling career had sky-rocketed. Everyone had loved the fact he'd used someone who wasn't 'typically beautiful.' He hated the labeling in this business, it was pathetic.

Anyway, all of their career's took off. Now both of the girls were world famous models, even though they'd only advertise clothes for his company, they were both world famous. Rachel will go back to Broadway one day, but for now she says she's content where she is and he can't blame her. The money's amazing and you're only pushed for free time in the Summer.

Santana was struck with indecision back then, so the job had come with a sense of relief. But now she knows what she wants to be. A dancer. She's been studying secretly at NYADA for the past few months and will get out of the Runway business as soon as she has her degree. She's said she'll always model for 'Blackbird Beauty' even though he insisted she didn't have too, but she insisted. Even though she's finally ready to get out into the world and follow her dream. Kurt couldn't be more proud.

He may be the reason and the brains behind 'Blackbird beauty, but when people thought about it, they thought of his two best friends. Not the guy behind the scene's who designed every item or hand approved every material. But why would they? He was a nobody and he actually liked it that way, sometimes. Well he used to. It sucked to know that people didn't know him, but at least it meant a normal life for Noah and himself.

Kurt knew that going 'public' with who he was would make his life a little easier in some aspects, like this launch for example. People would already know he was so he wouldn't need to attended, but what kind of life would that leave them? Would Noah want his life, and his wardrobe made public knowledge worldwide? Kurt sure as hell didn't, so he was pretty sure his son wouldn't.

Of course he'd wanted to be famous, he wanted his face in all the magazines, but once they'd planned Noah, he decided to hold off. As he said, family would always come first and bringing up a child in the public eye would be hard. He'd made the decision to hide and it had worked, until now.

Noah was old enough now, and Carole was dead insistent on making him a fashion icon world wide. He wanted it, he really did, but he couldn't. Not right now anyway. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't sure if he could handle it now. Noah aside, was he ready to be known? Was he ready to have to go out with body guards and have to wear sunglasses all year, every year? Was he really prepared for it.

"You know" Rachel said interrupting his thoughts, for which he was glad. She spoke as if she was walking on thin ice so Kurt knew to prepare himself. He wasn't in the mood to listen to one of her encouraging speeches about going public, this time he was afraid he might listen. "You could get yourself out there a bit more you know. That way, people would know what a genius you are and you wouldn't have to go to all these events."

He didn't want to get mad at Rachel, she was only trying to help, but he didn't want people to know. He likes anonymity so he can live his life normally. He doesn't want his son to grow up having his face in all the papers as they try and criticize his wardrobe, not that there would be anything to criticize, but that's not the point. Well, that was what he told himself anyway.

"I don't want people to know me Rachel. If people know me, they'll know Noah and I don't want him to have to deal with that" he sighed. "She's already forced me into doing this damn interview on Thursday. I'm not doing anymore. Magazine interviews I can handle, they just shove a small picture of me at the bottom of a larger picture of the two of you. That I can deal with" he gestured to her, "but TV. That doesn't work on TV Rachel now does it" he said not sounding as patronizing as he'd hoped.

Rachel nodded, holding back her retort. She knew he didn't mean it, not really. "I don't know how long I can do this Rach" he breathed. He hated to admit it, but he felt like he was finally at his breaking point and he didn't know what that meant. Rachel went to say something, to comfort him more than likely, but he didn't want that right. "I'm going to go and see my son" he smiled sadly before heading towards his son's bedroom.

Thing's needed to change.

* * *

"I can't believe you two" Blaine laughed, "I leave you to look after my son for twenty minutes and he now looks like a greasy haired rock star. Seriously, how much gel has he got in his hair?" he asked eyeing his son as he kicked the front door shut. "Better yet, how the hell did you get him to dress up in those clothes!? He looks anything but put together!"

Blaine had walked in on his son and his two best friends, all dressed up, as they rocked out on guitar hero. Of course they'd get the fun stuff out when he's out. "Daddy it's called playing pretend!" Matthew explained, jumping up and down as he hit random buttons on his guitar, (his wasn't connected to the game but he didn't need to know that.) "It's okay to look messy when playing pretend! Uncky Nick said so!"

"It's okay to look messy when playing pretend is it?" he asked dumping the bags on the kitchen table, looking towards the three boys jumping around his living room. It always felt homier when there were other adults here, he didn't feel quite so alone.

"Yeah Blaine! It's always okay to look messy when playing pretend" Nick agreed from where he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hitting every note without looking, the way only a professional guitarist could. "You should try it some time" he started head banging, his long black wig falling all over his face.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head he started putting the grocery's away. "Where did you guys even get those costumes from? Please tell me you didn't pack a costume bag just because you knew you'd be seeing Matthew." He laughed because he knew that was exactly what they'd done.

"Dude!" Jeff exclaimed when the level was over, the pair being deemed 'Rock Stars.' "Of course that's exactly what we did, we hardly get to see our favourite little boy because we're on tour. So when we do, you should expect us to go all out" Jeff smiled, putting the guitar down and joining him in the kitchen.

Laughing, Blaine shook his head and flipped the switch on the kettle. "Oh, so the shit loads of new toys and clothes in his bedroom isn't you going 'all out'" he made sure to use quotation marks. Seriously, did these two have no boundaries? Did they not understand how it felt when they gave him thing's he couldn't afford to give his own son. He knew they were just being nice but, still.

Nick looked offended, "that's not even going out" he complained. "Dude, we'd buy you guys a castle if you'd let us. But you don't let us help you so we do whatever we can, whenever we can" he complained but smiled at him none the less. Blaine felt his heart constrict in his chest, he had no idea where he'd be without these two idiots.

"Guys-" he started, having no idea what he was going to say. As much as he appreciated what they were trying to do for him, he didn't want it. He wanted to be able to provide for his own son. He loved them, these two boys being the only family he had, and he appreciated what they do for them. But they didn't quite get how it always made him feel bad when they'd show up with loads of things for Matthew that he wouldn't be able to afford.

He had no idea what to say considering how much he wanted to say to them, but Nick shook his head when Matthew came running into the kitchen shouting. "Dad! Dad! Did you get it!? Dad did you get it? Did you get it Dad? Did you get it?" he asked, clapping his little hands together, jumping up and down in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine couldn't help but smile, very grateful for the subject change. That, and he was the reason that grin was taking over half of his son's face. "Of course I got it my little Prince, what kind of Dad would I be if I didn't?" He said, loving the way Matthew's eyes lit up with excitement, "here you go."

Handing him the little box he'd picked up from the post office, Nick and Jeff moved closer to get a better look. "Ohh what is it?" Jeff asked looking over his shoulder. Matthew started squealing and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him, seeing Matthew happy always made him feel like he was doing something right.

Even if he couldn't afford expensive remote control cars, he could love his son with everything he had. He just hoped that Matthew would think that was enough. Watching his son squeal as he tried to open the box, he was glad that he could do this for his son. Glad, that even though he was doing this alone, he was doing alright. If he could make his son squeal and smile like this, he must be doing something right.

"What's he so excited about?" Nick asked slipping his arm around Jeff's waist, the two together were so adorable it was sickening. It always made him feel a little sad and a little jealous, but now that Kurt was in the picture, it made everything ten times worse. They were just friends, acquaintances really, but that didn't mean he didn't picture the two of them in a similar sort of situation sometimes.

Sighing, he forced a smile making sure his son wouldn't see him sad, Matthew didn't need to be worrying about him. Also so that Nick and Jeff wouldn't pick up his blush, he didn't need knowing about his little crush. "Oh it's just a bow tie he's been bugging me about for nearly two weeks now" he dismissed turning to the fridge. "His friend-"

"Bestest friend Dad" Matthew corrected automatically as he fumbled with the lid of the box, his little hands shaking with excitement.

Blaine rolled his eyes while Nick and Jeff laughed. "His bestest friend said he really liked green bow ties, so naturally Mattie just had to have one" he smiled. "He's obsessed with them at the moment and he insisted it had to be a 'Blackbird Beauty' one" when Nick and Jeff looked at him in confusion he shrugged, he had no idea either.

He wasn't all that into fashion and brands, he didn't really have the money to waste on expensive clothing for himself, but he had heard of 'Blackbird Beauty.' In fact he owned every single scarf they'd ever designed. He was a scarf person, even though he couldn't wear them with Matthew around, that didn't mean he loved them any less.

They were all tucked away neatly in a chest in his closet. Brought out only for special occasions. He may also have a near complete collection of the companies bow ties hidden in a drawer too. But he wasn't that guy anymore. He couldn't be buying nice clothes and scarfs when his son needed new clothes and school supplies, and he was okay with that.

He had absolutely no idea how Matthew had heard of the label or even how he'd known what kind of bow tie he was after. But he'd been very specific when asking for the 'dark green 'emboided' bow tie with inlaid emerald.' He smiled remembering the moment and how adorable his son was when Matthew started shouting again. "Look Dad! Look," holding the bow tie to his neck he smiled, "how does it look? Will Noah like it?"

That bow tie really didn't go with the 'rock star' look he was trying to pull off, but still it would look amazing with his dark jeans and white button up. "You look absolutely stunning Mattie" he smiled around his coffee. "I know Noah is going to love it" he grinned, loving the way Matthew's eyes bulged.

"I'm gonna go find an outfit that goes with my new bow tie" he exclaimed running towards his bedroom, doing little jumps and hops as he did so, "Noah is going to love it!"

Smiling, Blaine shouted after him "try your black skinnies with your white polo, I can already see you looking like a real Prince in it" he shouted, smiling as he turned to see Nick and Jeff watching Matthew run off to his room.

"I will! Thanks Dad! I love you!" Matthew shouted back before he started up a string of squeals again. He wasn't sure if they were supposed to be words or what, but they were definitely unintelligible.

Shaking his head Blaine smiled at his coffee cup as he watched the brown liquid move. How the hell had he ever been so lucky? The three men sat at the table, all of them smiling like idiots, Matthew's happiness was infectious. "You know" Nick smiled, "with his little jumps and hops he reminds me of you. Back in Dalton" he laughed, probably thinking back to a thousand memories.

Blaine laughed remembering one specific memory when he'd jumped on a table and it collapsed landing him in the hospital for three weeks. "Lets hope he doesn't start jumping on furniture then" he teased, "because that habit is hard to break." Smiling, he gave his full attention to his coffee. As much as he loved being at Dalton, he always found it hard to think back to those days when he'd been on top. When his dreams were possible.

"It's not just a habit that's hard to break. It's the bones too, but that's probably easier" Jeff teased and Blaine stuck his tongue out. "Who's Noah?" he asked sensing the sudden change in atmosphere at the memory of Dalton. They all knew it was a tough subject for Blaine. He didn't hate his life, he wouldn't change a day of it because then he wouldn't have Noah, but still, not having the chance to achieve his dreams hurt.

Blaine looked up to see both men smiling at him sadly, sometimes he hated how well they knew him. Shaking his head he smiled, forcing his feelings and his doubts into a box, he could deal with it when he was alone. He had Matthew. His life was perfect, end of. "Noah is Mattie's best-"

"Don't you mean bestest" Nick interrupted with smile. A smile that was still sad and Blaine hated that his friends felt sorry for him. As Matthew wasn't in the room, Blaine felt it appropriate to give his best friend a smile, that wasn't at all forced, and the finger.

Nick pretended to be offended before sitting on Jeff's lap. "Noah is Mattie's 'bestest' friend" he explained. "The two are practically inseparable, Mattie never shuts up about him. He's coming over for dinner on Thursday and Mattie demanded a brand new outfit for the occasion" he laughed remembering Matthew's temper tantrum.

"But of course you agreed" Nick teased.

Blaine shook his head, "nope." Finally his friends were wrong. Don't get him wrong, it was probably the first time he's turned Matthew down for something, but that day was sure to come. "I told him if he wanted a new outfit he knew where the bag of hand-me-down's were."

Nick and Jeff laughed, "I bet that shut him up" Jeff smiled finally pulling that ridiculous wig off of his head and running his hand through his gross, sweaty blonde hair. Blaine laughed and couldn't help but wonder what Kurt would've said to that.

Smiling, Blaine nodded and forced the thought away, "of course it did" he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. The three broke into hysterics at his little boys expense. He may not have his dream, and if he could, he may change some things in his life, but he wouldn't change this.

* * *

_- Thursday 12th of October -_

"Rach, you're coming with me tonight, right? You said you'd come with me!" Kurt yelled into his iPhone as he approached his usual spot by the school. He knew he should be in a car on his way to the other side of the city right now, but he just had to see Noah. He knew Blaine would be perfectly capable of looking after him, but he was a Dad, it was natural for him to worry.

"Yes. I know I said I would come Kurt, and I am. Now if you'd let me finish" she bit back, "you would've heard me say that I will meet you there because Carole sent a car here, I'm not sure why but that was it. I'm not abandoning you."

Kurt let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, "oh." He'd never felt so relieved, he couldn't do this, he just couldn't. There had been so much doubt and fear and strange thoughts in his head the past week, he couldn't do this alone. He needed Rachel to ground him, otherwise who knew what he would do.

He could see Rachel nodding her annoyance in his head, "yes Mr Hummel." He nearly growled, he hated it when she called him that. "So will you please calm down, you're making me nervous. Your interviews going to go fine and you know it is."

"How do you know?" he mumbled taking his seat at the top of the steps, "why does my first proper interview since Noah have to be live on freaking Ellen? Why does Ellen even want me?" he asked rhetorically. Rachel listened, she knew him well enough to know this was how he processed things. "I mean, maybe I shouldn't even go. I mean, she won't miss me will she? Of course not! I'm sure she'd just ask you to fill in."

Sitting there, he realised that wasn't a bad idea. If he claimed he was sick, or maybe that Noah was sick he could cancel and Rachel could fill in. She knew nearly as much about the business as he did. It was a brilliant idea, "Rachel, can you-"

"Kurt" she said in her tone that always made him stop talking. "I'm hanging up and I'll see you in half an hour. Noah will be fine with Blaine, you know he will" and with those parting words she hung up, leaving Kurt to sit there scared and alone.

Kurt growled, he actually growled dropping his head into his hands. He'd gone 8 years as an unknown, by face of course the world knew his name, business owner and fashion designer. So why was everyone so interested in his face now? "Is everything okay?" came a gentle voice he'd recognize anywhere.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to look up at Blaine with a smile, "yeah. Long day that's all" he nodded as he stood, "and it's about to get even longer" he sighed glancing down at his watch. "Are you sure you're okay to look after Noah this evening? Santana's available i-"

"Kurt" Blaine said gently with a hand on his shoulder, "I can tell you're a little stressed about this interview thing but just breath" he chuckled. "And of course I'm sure about looking after Noah, he's a wonderful boy" there was a weird atmosphere as the two looked at each other and Blaine shook it away with a shake of his head. "Anyway, if I cancelled now I'm pretty sure Mattie would kill me" he joked and Kurt was surprised to find himself relaxing.

"If I'm honest" Blaine continued looking a little confused. "I didn't expect to see you here. I would've sworn yesterday you asked if I could take him straight from school as you couldn't be here" Blaine said running a hand through his hair, smiling his large, infectious grin.

Kurt laughed as he checked his watch, again. "I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to see you and Noah before. Umm here" he said glancing at his watch again, he was going to be late to the studio. "Here's my number, Rachel's number and Santana's. Just in case" he smiled handing over the piece of paper. "I'll have my phone on me at all times so ring me whenever, whatever."

When he looked up it was to see Blaine grinning at him like an idiot and he forced himself to stop talking, mentally slapping himself for making a fool of himself in front of Blaine. "Sorry" he laughed nervously running a hand through his hair, who cares it would get styled when he finally arrived at the studio. "I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"I can see that" Blaine smiled, finally dropping his hand from his shoulder and shoving it back in his pocket. The two were smiling at each other, grinning like idiots, and Kurt hated himself for wishing it was something more than it was.

He blushed, forcing himself to look away, he couldn't think like that. "It's adorable though" Blaine said, smiling softly once Kurt returned his gaze with a confused smile. "Your rambling" Blaine clarified. "I said it was adorable" he coughed awkwardly, "though I'm not really sure why I said that. Can we rewind?" he asked, smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

Kurt was about to tell him that no, they couldn't rewind because Blaine saying he was adorable was adorable. But fortunately, depending on which way you looked at it, their two boys turned up. "Daddy!" Noah cried, throwing himself at his legs. "I didn't think I'd see you until later" he exclaimed as Kurt picked him up.

"I know, but Daddy thought he'd surprise you before you went with Blaine" he said kissing him on the top of his head. "Now" he said smiling warmly at Blaine, "Daddy needs to go but you'll be fine with Blaine and Matthew won't you?" He smiled when Noah nodded his excitement, "now Daddy will be back to pick you up maybe around nine, is that okay?" he asked turning to Blaine.

Blaine was looking at him with this unidentifiable look, it took Kurt's breath away. "Of course it is" Blaine nodded, "Mattie's normally in bed by then but I'm sure we can make an exception, right Mattie?" he asked his own son who nodded in agreement. "You'll be alright with us, won't you Noah?" Blaine smiled at Noah and Noah nodded in strong agreement.

Kurt knew it was normal to feel like this when letting his son go, but he couldn't afford to get like this right now. He had an interview he needed to prep for. "Right Noah. Daddy really needs to go, now give me a kiss" he asked which his son did happily. Setting him down he forced himself to smile for Noah's sake, "now be good for Blaine won't you? Do as he says okay?"

Noah nodded before throwing his arms around him, "I love you lot's Daddy now go and break a leg at that interoo of yours." Noah kissed him on the cheek before pulling away, standing next to Blaine and taking Matthew's hand.

"I love you too Kiddo" he smiled, forcing himself to stand. Blaine was grinning at him like an idiot, and he grinned too. Noah would be perfectly safe with Blaine. Blaine's like him, his son will always come first, Noah would be fine. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew he could trust Blaine. "Thank you Blaine" he said taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it gently, "one day I'll return the favor."

Blaine smiled squeezing back, I'll hold you too that." His words sounded much heavier and Kurt wondered what he actually meant by them. "Now are you going to listen to your son or what?" he joked letting his hand go to gently punch him on the shoulder, "go break a leg with your interview. I'm sure you'll do amazingly" he smiled and Kurt nodded, hopefully Blaine was right.

Kurt continued to stand there and smile, he knew he had to leave but. "Daddy will you please go now" Noah sighed just like his Dad. "You're going to be late and I'm going to miss it. Now please" Noah said, using his hands in a shooing motion making Kurt miss the way Noah said he'd miss it. Noah wasn't supposed to know about the TV interview, the 3 of them had done everything possible to keep Noah out of the loop. He didn't need to see his Daddy on TV.

Matthew nodded his agreement while Blaine laughed. "Okay, okay, okay" Kurt laughed, "I get when I'm not wanted "he joked, "I'm going." He allowed himself one more long look at Blaine before forcing himself to turn and head to his car. Whipping out his phone, he dialed Rachel's number hoping she could keep Carole busy until he arrived. There was no need for her to find out he was late.

As he was about to get into the car, he allowed himself one more look back in Blaine's direction and he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. "Now come on kids" Blaine said as Matthew and Noah took one hand each. "Let's get you guys home. You two up for a game of playing pretend?"

He heard Matthew's yell of excitement and was able to see Noah clapping his little hand against the back of Blaine's as he sort of jumped and walked at the same time, the way he always did when he was really excited. Blaine really was something special he thought with a smile before climbing into the back of the car. Noah would be perfectly fine in Blaine's capable hands.

"Kurt, where are you?" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"I'm on my way" he sighed, "has Mega bitch noticed my absence yet?" He asked, trying to look ahead at the traffic.

Rachel seemed to pause, probably looking around to make sure no one could hear her, "no but I-"

Kurt nodded, "good. Keep her busy and tell the prep team I'll be there in fifteen" he said before hanging up. She could yell at him when he got there, maybe her yelling would distract him from doing his first ever official TV interview. He was terrified.

* * *

Noah and Matthew had been playing in Matthew's room for the past two and a half hours. Blaine had been checking on them every 20 minutes or so until it became very obvious they weren't going to do anything except reorganize Matthew's wardrobe. How thrilling. He was getting ready to dish the boys dinner up and was looking forward to asking Noah about his Daddy and his interview.

Blaine was positive he'd seen Santana before, absolutely positive. But he had no idea where from, and Kurt was a Fashion Designer and he swore he recognised that name, Kurt, but where from? He knew it was wrong to use a 5 year old to get inside information but it was the only thing he could think of.

So, as he called the boys to dinner he tried to figure out the best way to breach the subject without it being obvious so Noah wouldn't go running to Kurt later. "Pizza, pizza pizza" Matthew sang as he came running into the kitchen and jumping up on his seat. "Pizza, Pizza I love love, pizza, pizza. We all love pizza!"

Noah followed behind but stopped as he looked up to the chairs, his eyes looking sad as his smiled started to disappear. "What's up Noah?" he asked wiping his hands on the kitchen cloth as he dropped to the little boys level.

He watched as Noah dropped his gaze to his feet and started kicking at the wooden floor, "Mr Blaine" he said in almost a whisper. "I can't get up on the seat" he said refusing to look at him. "Can you umm."

"Can I what?" Blaine asked trying to hide his smile, Noah was really upset and this was really adorable. Why was he upset about having to ask him for help? It was pretty cute though, "do you want me to help you get up there?"

Noah looked at him with wide eyes, "can you?" he asked as if he'd never even thought about Blaine helping him. As if someone other than his dad helping him was a mystery and he wondered why he was be like that. Then he thought about how Kurt had expected him to take back his words when inviting Noah over for dinner and then he realised it must run in the family. He really hoped he would be able to change that, for both of them.

"Of course I will Sweetie" he smiled, "is it okay if I pick you up?" he asked. He had to, he knew Kurt wouldn't mind, but you can never be too careful these days. "There you go" he smiled sitting the grinning little boy in the seat next to Matthew and pushing him in.

Noah clapped his hands, staring at the pizza in front of him "thank you Mr Blaine!" Noah smiled quickly before stuffing his face with his pizza. Blaine laughed, glad to know his son wasn't the only one struggling to get the grasp of table of manners.

The two boys ate in silence, well as much silence as two 5 year old boys could, while Blaine tidied up around the kitchen. They'd almost finished their second slice when Noah broke the silence after finishing his mouthful. "Mr Blaine?" Blaine gave Noah his attention and then he continued, "when is it going to be 7 o' clock?"

Blaine laughed, finding it to be a very odd question but looked at his watch regardless. "It will be 7 o' clock in about 20 minutes. Why's that?" he asked as Matthew shoved his empty plate in his hands. "Mattie" he scolded, glaring at his son before returning his attention to Noah who was waiting patiently.

"It's just that Daddy is going to be on TV and I know that Auntie Rachel, Auntie Tana and Daddy don't want me to know about it. But we watch Ellen sometimes and I really wanna see my Daddy on TV. So, I was just wondering, would it be okay if we watched Ellen on TV at 7?" Noah's little face was so hopeful there was no way he would've ever been able to say no.

Of course all he took from that was that Kurt was going to be on Ellen!? And of course he would watch Ellen if Kurt was on it. If Kurt didn't want Noah to watch it, he knew he shouldn't let him, but Kurt was going to be on Ellen! So, composing himself he nodded. "That's absolutely fine," please don't hate me Kurt. "Why don't the two of you go get changed into your jammies and then we'll cuddle up with popcorn and watch it" he smiled. "How does that sound?"

Noah nodded, grinning wider than he'd ever seen as Blaine picked him up and set him back on the floor while Matthew jumped off with an excited squeal. "Pyjama party! I've always wanted one of those, come on Noah!" He called, reaching out for Noah's hand and practically pulling him towards his bedroom.

"You know where your Daddy put your pj's don't you Noah?" he called, but the two boys had already disappeared. Smiling he turned back to the empty plates, throwing away the crusts and putting them in the dishwasher. He might hate his life sometimes, but he would always love having his own family. And tonight with Noah, he loved the feeling of living in a home, not just a house.

He was about to head into the living room when an out of breath, still dressed, Noah running in. "Yes Mr Blaine, I know where Daddy put my pyjama's. Sorry it took me so long to reply" he breathed holding his hands behind his back in the most adorable way ever. "Mattie tried to make me stay but I couldn't 'cause I had to reply to you."

Noah was the politest boy he'd met in his life, he even gave Matthew a run for his money. Kurt was raising an exceptional young man. "That was very sweet of you Noah, so thank you. And you tell Mattie that he can't make you do anything, okay?" he smiled. Noah grinned nodding and Blaine found himself smiling too. "Now go get ready, your Daddy will be on in ten minutes and you don't want to miss it do you?"

Noah's eyes went wide as he violently shook his head, "off you go then" he smiled and off Noah went. Running back to Matthew's room telling him to hurry up otherwise they'd miss it. But, not before telling Matthew; 'your Dad told me to tell you that you can't tell me what to do. Ha!' Blaine laughed, picturing Noah with his hands on his hips and rolling his eyes the same way his Daddy did.

Fifteen minutes later and neither boy had arrived, "boys" Blaine called from where he was sat comfortably on the sofa, watching the introduction Ellen with popcorn in hand. "Noah, your Daddy's on TV" he more or so said to himself as Kurt appeared on TV in the most devastatingly gorgeous tux he'd ever seen, it fit him like a second skin.

"Noah!" He called so the boys could hear him, glad they wouldn't understand the quiver in his tone. "Your Daddy's on TV!" His eyes were wide as he watched Kurt wave at the crowd, who the hell had he been talking too for the past week? Kurt was famous? Had fans and he had absolutely no idea? How did that happen? "Noah, Mattie! Get your cute little buts out here right now" he shouted, refusing to look away.

"Coming!" Both boys called as they came running out, "we're coming! We're coming" they screamed in their adorably panicked tones. "Daddy!" Noah exclaimed, waving at the TV after successfully climbing onto the sofa and settling into his side.

"Noah, Noah!" Matthew exclaimed hitting Blaine from where he was sat on his other side, "that's your Daddy! Your Daddy's on TV!" he said clapping his hands together. Both kids had their eyes glued to the screen even though they didn't really understand. Blaine wasn't ashamed to admit he couldn't take his eyes off the screen either, and he knew exactly what he was watching.

* * *

"Today we welcome to the show, Kurt Hummel" Ellen informed the crowd, who applauded even though half of them probably had no idea who he was. "Famous fashion designer and founder of the label 'Blackbird Beauty!" Kurt smiled politely, forcing himself to look as if he wanted to be here, even though he'd rather be in a ditch somewhere.

"This is Kurt's very first TV interview" Ellen whispered to the crowd, "and I am very honored to have the privilege of being his first" she winked and the crowd roared with laughter. He knew he should've said something witty or laughed but all he could do was crack a barley there smile, he wasn't ready for this.

Ellen was talking to the crowd and he smiled and nodded when he thought it appropriate even though he had no idea what she was saying. He was too busy trying to work out answers in his head. Oh and keep reminding himself to breath. Of course he didn't know exactly what questions she would ask, but he knew what the conversation would be centered around. 1) His label. 2) His lack of public appearances and 3) his son.

He'd been furious when he'd found out Carole had already agreed that he'd be willing to talk about Noah on TV. But by the time he'd arrived, everything had been arranged and there was nothing he could do about it. There were very few times when Kurt actually hated Carole and this was definitely one of them. He will find a way to make her pay.

Looking backstage he could see Rachel, smiling her encouragement while Carole stood next to her with her all present frown. Keeping his smile in place he returned his attention back to Ellen, he could do this. He had to do this. "So Kurt. What was it that made you finally do your first interview after 8 years of fame?" She smiled gently, waiting and he thought he should be feeling relaxed by now.

Everyone said Ellen makes her guests feel at home, so why did he feel like he was trapped, unable to breath. Answer Kurt, Answer! "To be honest with you Ellen, when I first started 'Blackbird Beauty,' I was always designing and approving material" he chuckled. "There was never time for me to sleep, let alone do interviews and launch parties" he chuckled, wishing breathing was easier. Wasn't it supposed to come naturally, so why did he have to think so hard about it?

Ellen nodded and he was surprised to find the crowd dead silent as they listened, it was almost as if they actually cared what he had to say. Which was weird because everyone probably had no idea who he was. If he had time to look at the crowd, he'd try and see if anyone was wearing his designs, but he couldn't stare without being considered rude or creepy. It was a hard life he thought, smiling to himself.

"Well that makes sense" she agreed, "building an empire from the ground up does sound pretty time consuming" she nodded as if she knew where he was coming from. The crowd laughed and he thought he'd missed something. "But what about once your business had taken off and everything had settled down? I mean this is your first TV appearance and I'm right in saying you've rarely been photographed at any designs launches or runways, aren't I?"

Nodding, Kurt smiled, he could do this. Simple questions, simple answers. All he had to do was remember to breath, even if that was the hardest part right now. "Well" he said looking down at his lap, knowing Carole would be shaking her head right now. "By the time the business was up and running, my partner and I had decided to start a family," the crowd 'aww'ed' and applauded and he forced himself to smile at them.

Ellen grinned in surprise even though she already knew this information and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Ellen really was something. "Start a family, wow. Well that's another good reason to avoid the public eye" she agreed. "But, pardon me, but that would've been around five years ago. If you don't mind me saying, you're still a little late" she laughed, smiling apologetically.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh too, she sure as hell had a way with sugar coating things. Again he smiled, "I am a little late, you're right. But raising a son by yourself, and running a business single-handidly then leaves you with absolutely no time whatsoever. I'm still not sleeping" he joked, finally finding his smile wasn't so forced anymore.

"A single Father" she gasped, her hand flying to her heart and Kurt prayed she wouldn't ask for details. Most interviewers would and he was praying she wouldn't, he couldn't face that now. Carole must have said something to her, well if she can do her job he thought snidely.

Ellen looked completely taken aback, it was weird for Kurt because he knew she already knew this, it made everything interesting. "A single Father, and you still run 'Blackbird Beauty!?'" With a forced smile, he nodded all while repeating 'please don't ask, please don't ask' in his head. "How the hell did you manage that!?" She asked astonished and his body flushed with relief.

He wasn't exactly sure how, or why, but Ellen's personality had finally allowed him to relax. So what he'd mentioned a heartbreaking moment from his past, that's all it was. A brief mention in passing and Ellen didn't even seem to care about the subject. Brushing past it like it was an irrelevant detail. It was an irrelevant detail. Laughing he nodded, "it wasn't easy" he smiled genuinely. "That's why it's taken me so long to sit here" he joked, tapping the arm of the chair.

"Well, I take it back" she dismissed. "I take it all back, you deserved the 8 years it took you to sit in this chair" she said sitting back in her chair, shaking her head with disbelief. Kurt had to give it to her, she generally looked shocked and impressed. "Kurt, that's impressive! And coming from me that's even more impressive" she joked winking at the crowd who cheered in agreement.

Kurt shrugged, he didn't think it was all that impressive. He did what he'd had to do to provide for his son and keep his business going. It had been hard, it had been tough, be he was here. That had to mean something. "Didn't you want the fame?" Ellen asked resting her head in her hand. "Didn't you want the world to know your name? To know that you 'Kurt Hummel,' small town boy from Ohio had finally made it?"

Ellen looked bewildered, "didn't you want to show all those bully's from your past that you were stronger then them?" Kurt was momentarily shocked, she'd brought up his past in Ohio? Hadn't Carole informed her that that topic was never to be brought up. Ever. He was going to have to fire her wasn't he? He tried to hide his discomfort as best he could, but offstage Rachel could see it. He saw her turn to Carole and demand an explanation.

Smiling stiffly, he looked back to Ellen who seemed to pick up on his discomfort. "I'm only asking 'cause that's what I would've done. A casual finger to all those idiot's who thought they were better than me" she smiled even though it was clear she wasn't joking. "But didn't you want the world to know your name?" she asked smiling apologetically trying to move away from the subject of high school.

Kurt wanted to get mad, but it wasn't Ellen's fault, it was Carole's. Ellen had done everything she could to make him feel at ease again, so he shook his head minutely before laughing it off. If Ellen was doing everything to make him feel comfortable, he should be doing everything to give her a good interview. "I did want it" he smiled, deciding to answer honestly. "I wanted it all. But when Noah came along" he sighed, "I couldn't do both and Noah will always come first."

Once again the audience 'aww'ed' reminding Kurt that they weren't alone. They had an audience, and not only the people in this room. People would be watching this interview on their TV's right now. His eyes widened when he thought of something; Blaine. Blaine wouldn't watch this show, right? Oh god. He forced himself to shake it off and continue, everyone was waiting for him.

"I did, and I still do want the world to know who I am and what I'm capable of. But Noah deserves to have his privacy, he deserves to live a normal life and I refuse to take that away from him" he smiled thinking of his little boy. "They'll know me one day" he nodded, knowing it was true. "The world will know who Kurt Hummel is one day" he smiled, finishing the sentence in his head; and my bullies will know everything they did never stopped me from reaching my potential.

"That's very noble of you" Ellen complimented as a picture of himself and Noah as a baby appeared on the screen behind him. He'd refused to let them use a recent picture, he didn't want anyone to know what his son looked like. He didn't want people to use his son to get to him, he wouldn't allow it. "I take it you're very family orientated" she smiled.

Kurt nodded strongly in agreement, "very" he smiled. "Tonight's actually the first night I've left Noah with someone other than family," Santana and Rachel had been his family for years now and would be classed as such. "It's terrifying" he laughed, "I know he's probably being treated like a Prince right now, but the anxiety will always be there" he grinned imagining Blaine looking after two boys dressed up like princes.

"I get the anxiety, I mean I always feel worried when I drop little Mavis off with strangers. It hurt's my heart a little every time" she said pretending to wipe away a tear. Mavis? Kurt wondered, Ellen and her partner didn't have kids, the crowd murmured their own confusion. "Mavis is my cat, but still. So painful" she said sniffling as the entire audience irrupted into laughter.

When a picture of Mavis, her cat, appeared on screen the crowd went wild. Ellen stood up and did an over the top bow for her audience before retaking her seat. After a moment she hushed the crowd and resumed her interview. Kurt wasn't sure how other interviewers did things, but he was sure no other interview would ever be like this. "I'll be honest" Ellen said in the silence, "I don't see you as the kind of Dad to leave your son with a baby sitter."

Kurt scoffed, hating himself for doing it but the audience laughed, as did Ellen so it couldn't have been that bad. "Noah isn't with a baby sitter" he said firmly shaking his head, he just hoped his tone wouldn't offend any baby sitters who might be watching. "Never. I mean, no offence to baby sitters or parents who do. But I'll only leave Noah with people I trust and until recently it had only been family."

Ellen looked puzzled, "so. If he's not with family then who's he with?" He could see a gleam in Ellen's eyes and he was sure she was hoping he was going to slip up or make some comment about having a secret boyfriend or something. Ellen was lovely, but like all interviewers, at the end of they day they'll do anything for an exclusive.

Fortunately for him there was nothing to slip up on, Blaine was just a friend, unfortunately his mind added without his permission. Regardless, he smiled smugly even thought there wasn't any mistake to make, accept admitting to his crush on national television, he chose not to think about it. Kurt prayed that Blaine wasn't watching this. "He's with a close friend. Noah's just started school and he's spending his evening with his best friend. Probably re-roganising his wardrobe if I know my son" he joked.

"Close friend huh?" Ellen asked suggestively raising her eyebrows, turning to the audience she whispered "is that all you think he is?" The crowd catcalled and applauded in response and Kurt hoped they wouldn't notice his blush. He'd happened to have a dream about Blaine last night, and lets just say they were definitely more than close friends. So what he might have found the other man godly, but he was Noah's best friends Dad. Off-limits.

Blaine was off limits. Not that he was crushing on him or anything, it was just a hazard, becoming attached to nice people that weren't his family. Nice people were rare, and it was okay to want to hold on to them. It was okay to want to spend nights cuddled up with Blaine, snuggled on the sofa watching a movie after the kids have gone to bed. Because they were friends. "Have we lost you Kurt?" Ellen teased, only the smallest hint of worry in her eyes.

Kurt shook his head, forcing himself to laugh, "sorry. My head was in space" he teased hoping that Blaine didn't watch TV at all, hoping the 3 of them were cuddled up sleeping on the sofa, his blush could be seen from space. "But no, he's just a very close friend. Our son's are very close, 'the bestest of friends' as they says" he smiled, "and when the kids have spoken, what can you do about it?" he shrugged.

Ellen laughed her agreement before moving the conversation onto other things such as his new Autumn line and for that he was very grateful. He didn't want to talk about his life in front of the public, he didn't want to talk about his friends or his son. He might not have said much, but he already knew it was too much.

* * *

Blaine was sat on his sofa, Noah wide eyed at his side as he stared at the TV and Matthew asleep on his left. He was watching Kurt, Noah's Daddy Kurt on TV. On Ellen. Noah's Daddy Kurt was Kurt Hummel. THE Kurt Hummel. The famous Fashion Designer of the decade. Founder and Designer of the world famous line 'Blackbird Beauty.' The designer of every scarf and bow tie in his closet and he had no idea.

He had every single one of Kurt's scarfs in his wardrobe and he hadn't even realised he'd spent the past week talking to the designer. The Famous label designer, Kurt Hummel just happened to be the same Kurt, Noah's Daddy, he may or may not have been crushing on since the first day they met.

Kurt was talking and laughing with Ellen on his screen and he just, he didn't know what to think, what to say or what to do. Kurt was fidgety in his seat and Blaine was glad to know that he knew why. He wanted to get back to his son and it was obvious. He grinned at the idea, Noah would always come first in Kurt's life, famous or not, and he admired that. Kurt was famous! Oh god.

The Kurt he'd been talking to for a week, the Dad of his son's best friend was named THE fashion designer of the decade only last year. Blaine felt embarrassed for not knowing, but Kurt had wanted it that way. Kurt had wanted it that way and he could completely understand. If the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't want the world to know who he was for Matthew's sake.

It must suck being famous, because who was to know if any of your friendships or relationships were real? Kurt was at the end of his interview and Ellen stood up, "and that's all we have time for with Kurt" she said towards the audience, pouting. "But! We must remember that I was his first," she paused for dramatic effect again and even Blaine had to laugh along with Kurt and the audience. "Interview you guys, get your heads outta the gutter" she winked.

Turning back to Kurt she smiled and outstretched her hand, "it was an honor to have you here Kurt" she smiled warmly. Kurt grinned back with his perfect smile and his beautiful eyes. "I want to see you back on here Mister" she demanded, poking him in the chest before taking his hand.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'll definitely be back" he grinned, "I'll definitely be back" he nodded. It was weird seeing Kurt on TV, but it was easy to see how he belonged there. Kurt seemed to glow on stage, even if he was a little nervous, he shined.

"Well good" Ellen agreed smiling before turning back to the audience. "Now if you all check under your seats you'll all find a little 'Blackbird Beauty' goodie bag" she clapped and the crowd went wild. "There's one last thing I want to say before you disappear Kurt" she said turning back to the man who looked ready to run off stage.

Kurt stopped with a panic-stricken expression as Ellen gestured to somebody offstage. A security guard walked onto the stage with two goodie bags, Blaine was definitely intrigued and suddenly wished more than anything that he'd been in that audience. "Just a little something for you" she grinned taking the bags off the guard and handing them to Kurt.

"Ellen" Kurt pretty much scolded and it made Blaine chuckle, once you were a parent you could never shake it off, "you shouldn't have."

Ellen gestured modestly just like she did at the end of every interview, "I know but I wanted too. There's a little bag for little Noah too. Can't spoil one without the other now can I?" she teased, once again winking at the audience.

Kurt shook his head and looked into the two bags, he must have caught sight of something because he started laughing to himself. "Noah is going to absolutely love this" he chuckled puling out an 'Ellen DeGeneres' bow tie, "and I know it's going to make someone else a little crazy" he joked and Blaine knew he was thinking of Matthew.

"Really?" Ellen asked, "well we don't want that do we? Steve" she called backstage, gesturing for the guard to come back. This time he reappeared with a small box of kiddie bow ties, all different colours but all decorated with the same Ellen logo. "Here" she said handing the box to Kurt, "now Noah and his 'bestest' friend can share."

The smile that warmed Kurt's face was nothing but beautiful and so, so genuine. "Thank you Ellen. I know Noah and his bestest friend are just going to love these, thank you" he said, sounding like he was going to cry and all Blaine wanted to do was reach through the screen and hug him. Kurt covered himself, pulling Ellen in for a hug instead.

The hug didn't last long and the crowd went wild, but when they pulled back the crowd went silent and Blaine wondered if there was someone holding up cue cards. "Now, I don't mean to be rude" Kurt spoke softly, "but is it okay if I go and get my son now?" he laughed his beautiful laugh, and the whole room did too.

"Of course you can" Ellen grinned gently pushing Kurt towards back stage, "you go and get your son from that 'close friend of yours'" Ellen winked at the audience and Kurt's jaw fell slack. Ellen was once again implying that they were something more. Ellen was talking about him, Blaine Anderson, live on Ellen and his possible, not-so-possible relationship with the famous designer Kurt Hummel. This was crazy he thought running a hand through his hair.

Kurt laughed, calling back "I will" and winking over his shoulder before quickly disappearing offstage. The backstage camera followed Kurt as he met up with a woman, he assumed Rachel considering he'd already met Santana. The two sharing a quick conversation before they headed straight to the car park, on their way here.

Here. Kurt was coming here, oh god what was he to do? Was he supposed to know? Did Kurt want him to know? "Daddy!" Noah exclaimed clapping his little hands together interrupting his inner turmoil. "Mr Blaine" Noah said shaking his leg, "Daddy was talking about us on TV!" He exclaimed excitedly, "and did you see those bow ties!? Ellen got Mattie and me bow ties Mr Blaine? How cool?"

By the time Blaine had forced himself to look away from the TV and look at Noah, he was already asleep, thumb in his mouth and cuddled into his side. "Yes he was" he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the two boys and pulled them close, "what the hell am I going to do?" he asked no one in particular as he stared at the TV.

Kurt was on his way here and he had no idea what he should do. "Someone help me" he mumbled kissing Mattie on the top of his head, "what do I do?"


	5. First Truths

_Hello to all of you!_

_Thank you for sticking with this story! I like it a lot and I really enjoy it and I'm glad to finally be sharing it with you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee._

_Warning: Minor strong language._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating: First Truths**

* * *

After Blaine shut the door on Kurt's retreating figure, he sighed and let himself fall against it. He hadn't said anything about Kurt being on Ellen, and neither had Kurt. He'd asked about the interview and he'd said it gone well before saying he was glad to be here, back where he belonged. Blaine had no idea how to take that, he assumed he meant with Noah, but it didn't quite seem to fit.

Regardless, nothing had been said. They'd agreed to meet at the top of the steps tomorrow and that was it. Dropping his head into his hands he couldn't help but panic, he had no idea what to do now. The three of them had already agreed to keep their little TV night to themselves, but they were 5 years old, they didn't really know what it meant to keep a secret.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't want to lie to Kurt, hell he wouldn't lie to Kurt, but what was he supposed to do? Kurt didn't want him to know who he really was and fair enough. It must be awful being famous, you get no privacy and you never know if someone likes you for you or your fame.

He could understand that, it made perfect sense and he respected Kurt for that. But it sure as hell made his life that much harder! Of course he could always say he just happened to tune in to Ellen last night, he does actually watch that show, but then why wouldn't he have said anything when Kurt had knocked on the door?

Blaine groaned as he let his head fall against the door with a thud, "I am so screwed!" Blaine has fallen for Kurt, he'll put his hands up and admit that, in the short space of seeing him and knowing him, Blaine's fallen head over heels. And that had been hard enough because they can never date because of their kids, and now there's this!?

This, as awful as it sounds, has made Blaine fall even harder and not because of the fame, but because of everything Kurt has accomplished and everything he stands for. Kurt wants the fame, has always wanted it, but he will always put Noah first and Blaine loves that about him. Loves too soon, likes about him.

But now because he hadn't known about Kurt's fame, but he does now, even though he'd liked Daddy Kurt the whole time, would that matter? Would Kurt believe that? What would he think about it all?

Of course that only mattered if he had any plans of telling Kurt about his little, not-so-little crush, which he had no plans to do in the neat future. But still? How was he supposed to act around Kurt now? He knew he shouldn't change, and he wasn't going to, but Kurt was famous!

His biggest issue now was what to do. If he saw Kurt tomorrow and pretended like he didn't know anything, he'd be lying. Then when, if, Kurt ever felt like telling him about his fashion career, then he'd have to admit to knowing this whole time and Kurt could and had every right to get mad. Yet if he told Kurt how he truly feels now- ugh this was a mess.

Blaine wanted to prove to Kurt that he liked him for the Dad he met, not the famous designer that he later found out he was, but how was he to do that without lying or putting Kurt on a pedestal?

Crawling into bed that night, Blaine decided he was screwed.

* * *

_- Friday October 13th -_

Kurt was walking to school, holding Noah's hand as he went on and on about the new Ellen bow tie he was wearing, clutching another in his hand. He'd specially selected that one from the box to give to Matthew. Kurt was very glad to note his son hadn't asked where they'd come from and that he hadn't asked about his interview once. The less he saw and knew, the better.

Little did Kurt know that Noah was actually pretty smart. He knew his Daddy didn't want him to watch the show, so he was purposely not asking about it. "Do you think Mattie will put it on before school?" Noah asked tugging on his hand to gain his attention.

Kurt shrugged, looking up the steps to where he could see Matthew and Blaine waiting. Matthew was jumping on the balls of his feet while Blaine laughed at him, eyes wide and smile tight as he then waved down at them. "I don't know" Kurt smiled waving back, he couldn't help it if his grin grew twice the size because Blaine was around, could he? "Why don't you ask him?" He asked pointing to the top of the stairs.

Noah gasped before dropping his hand and running up the steps, repeatedly calling Matthew's name until the other boy finally noticed him. "This is for you" Noah said handing over the bow tie when Kurt joined them at the top. "It's very special" Noah said seriously, "and I have one too!"

"We have matching bow ties?" Matthew asked excitedly as he took his place next to Blaine, the two smiled at each other before returning their attention to their children. Noah nodded, "wow. That's so awesome! Dad? Dad?" Matthew asked bouncing on his feet, "can I put it on now? Can I? Please?" Come the end of his speech Matthew was almost on his knees, begging.

"Of course you can my little Prince" Blaine answered, dropping down on his knee and pulling Matthew closer so he could help him swap bow ties. Kurt noticed Noah stand to the side, watching with a very proud smile. God he loved his little boy so much, was fame really worth taking away Noah's childhood? No. "Thank you Dad! Thank you Kurt" Matthew said hugging his leg which took him completely by surprise.

It took Kurt a second to process it, he'd never had a child that wasn't Noah hug him before. Dropping his hand to Matthew's back he smiled towards Blaine, who also looked taken off guard, yet proud, of his son's actions, "you're more than welcome Matthew."

Matthew pulled back and playfully glared at him, "it's Mattie" he complained. "Are you ever going to call me Mattie?"

Blaine looked like he wanted to tell his son off but Kurt shook his head, laughing as he dropped to his level. "Probably not" he said shaking his head, "well not yet anyway. Maybe one day" he said looking up to Blaine and having no idea why he did. What the hell was he implying!?

Matthew seemed to consider him for a second, "one day. Okay. I can wait until one day" he smiled before running off towards Noah where the two started talking about their brand new, matching bow ties and how awesome they were.

"Your son really is something" he said taking his place next to Blaine who nodded in agreement before turning to smile at him. They were so close, too close. Well, not close enough in Kurt's opinion but Blaine was Matthew's Dad, this couldn't happen. Looking away awkwardly he coughed and ran his hands through his hair before returning his attention to their kids.

"Where did your Daddy get them from?" Matthew asked, holding two more Ellen bow ties that his son must have brought with him. Kurt sighed, he should have checked Noah's bag. He knew they wouldn't go any further then Matthew's hands, but if he wasn't careful Blaine could find out who he is and it could change everything.

Thankfully, Noah hadn't asked about that so he wasn't too worried about Noah's answer. Well, that was until he answered. "My Daddy was on Ellen last night wasn't he?" he asked as if Matthew should already know the answer. If Kurt had been drinking, he would've choked and if he hadn't frozen himself, he would've noticed Blaine stiffen at his side.

Matthew eye's seemed to widen in thought, "oh yeah! But I can't remember there being bow ties" he stated. "I would've remembered if their were bow ties Noah. This is me you're talking to" Matthew said rolling his eyes in a way that would've been adorable if they weren't talking about his interview. The interview they weren't supposed to know about.

"Well" Noah said jutting out his hip and placing his hand on it, "that's because you fell asleep" he scolded. "Tell me, did my Daddy bore you Matthew?" He asked and Kurt wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Kurt was too focused on the conversation between the two boys to notice Blaine hadn't moved an inch since this topic of conversation had started.

Matthew's jaw dropped and his hands flew to his head "what!? No! Your Daddy doesn't bore me Noah! Your Daddy is awesome!" Matthew turned to him and grinned "you really are awesome Kurt" before turning back to Noah. "I was just tired that was all" he pouted. "Don't you get tired?"

"Mr Blaine and I managed to watch it all" Noah said not looking away from Matthew and Kurt's heart hit the floor. Blaine had seen it. Until now it was almost as if he'd forgotten Blaine was even there. Or at least he could just pretended that the two 5 year old boys just happened to turn the TV on themselves, but no. Blaine had seen it.

He turned to Blaine, who was looking at him nervously. "You saw it?" he more or so demanded, the boys conversation going forgotten. "You saw it?" he asked again, hating the way his voice broke. Blaine wouldn't want anything to do with him now would he? Or would he want everything to do with him? Blaine didn't seem like that kind of guy, but they never did.

Blaine nodded, smiling apologetically and Kurt felt sick. "I didn't say anything because I assumed you didn't want me to know" he said never taking his eyes off him. "Which I get, I totally get it" he explained shoving his hands in his pockets, something Kurt noticed was a nervous gesture. "But it won't change anything between us Kurt" Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn't stop the swell of hope in his chest.

"You're still Noah's Daddy" Blaine smiled twisting his hands in his pockets, "and that's the guy I know. Not the famous one" he said rolling his eyes. "You'll always be Noah's Dad to me. The guy who works ridiculous hours but still does everything, and anything for his son who loves him more than life itself."

Kurt grinned and hated the moisture pooling in his eyes, he was always too emotional, always. "He also has a secret obsession with bow ties and a pair of blue shoes he loves but can't wear because he can't find anything to go with them" he continued and Kurt found himself laughing. Blaine grinned, looking pleased with himself. Blaine really was perfect wasn't he?

Wiping at his nose Kurt turned his attention to the boys who were still talking amongst themselves, "did Noah tell you that?" he asked, laughing when Blaine nodded. "Man, kids can't keep anything quiet can they?" he joked and Blaine shook his head.

"That's why it's impossible to have any secret's when you have kids. Mattie" Blaine said gesturing towards him, "went and told all of my friends that I had an obsession with Sebastian, from the Little Mermaid" he clarified and Kurt nodded in understanding. "I was trying to draw the perfect one for his room, it took me six months."

"Anyway, not the point" he laughed, "every year for Christmas my friends always get me something new with Sebastian on it, I have a box full of crabs" he joked and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Kid's don't know boundaries yet, that's all" Blaine smiled. "But listen Kurt, I'm really sorry that I agreed to let Noah watch Ellen last night. He told me you guys didn't want him to watch it and I did because I was intrigued, and I'm really sorry."

Blaine looked like he was about to have a panic attack, "Blaine it's fine" he laughed, waving it off. "I mean yeah, I didn't want Noah to see it but that was only because I didn't want you to find out" he admitted honestly, hating the way he blushed. "But I'm kind of glad you know, especially if it won't change anything between us" he said, forcing himself to look at Blaine.

Blaine was once again smiling like an idiot, "it doesn't change anything. I promise." It was weird, he believed him. There was no hesitance when it came to Blaine and Kurt knew that was something he should cling to. But why did he believe him? Why did he trust him like he did? He couldn't stop asking; why?

Kurt was about to come up with something clever and flirtatious to say, but their little boys interrupted. "Daddy! Teacher's here" Noah exclaimed hugging him. Matthew doing the same with Blaine. "I love you Daddy and I'll see you at 3! Come on Mattie!"

"Coming!" Matthew shouted, "bye Dad. Love you! See you later! Be good and do what we talked about alright?" Matthew said pointing a finger at his Dad who blushed and dropped his head into his hands. Kurt watched as Matthew grinned before running to where Noah was waiting patiently.

"I love you too Kiddo" he breathed but the pair were already gone. Disappearing through the double doors, their teacher in tow. They stood in silence, he had know idea what Blaine was thinking about, but Kurt was forcing himself not to ask the question he was dying to. He had shit loads of work to do and a conference call at 12. But. He always put work first didn't he?

Blaine interrupted his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder, "well I'll see you at quarter to 3" Blaine grinned before walking away. Throwing a "you looked great last night by the way" over his shoulder and Kurt just knew he was grinning.

That right there was all he needed to ask. "Did you maybe want to go for coffee?" He called, glad to see Blaine come to a halt and turn around quicker than lightning.

Blaine's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were set in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked taking two steps forward and Kurt panicked. He'd never been any good at asking somebody out. Not that he was asking Blaine out on a date, just coffee. They couldn't date. Their sons were best friends, so that's all they could be too.

"Umm" he said running his hand through his hair, "did you maybe want to go and grab a coffee?" He asked forcing himself to watch Blaine, when he didn't seem against the idea he continued, "there's a really nice coffee place just down the street? They make the best latte's I've ever tasted."

Blaine stood there in silence, watching him and it was making him feel super uncomfortable. "I mean, you don't have to. I can just-" he said awkwardly hating himself. Of course Blaine wouldn't want to go out with him for coffee, especially after last night, and he couldn't blame him. Who would want to get involved with someone as well known as himself when they had a 5 year old to consider. No one. Exactly. "Forget it" he laughed.

"Kurt I'd love too" Blaine said walking towards him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, now grinning like an idiot.

"Really?" Kurt asked, sighing in relief when Blaine nodded but hated himself for seeming so happy about it. "Then why did you let me go on and make a fool of myself?" he asked, not really annoyed at all. More embarrassed about putting himself out there like that, Kurt Hummel never made the first move. Well, until now.

Blaine shrugged as they started in the direction Kurt led them, "like I said yesterday. You're really adorable when you ramble" Blaine smiled and Kurt blushed and dropped his gaze. Blaine laughed and they continued the walk to the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. Kurt's smile growing with every step they took together.

* * *

Kurt was at the counter ordering them another drink while Blaine sat by the window, trying to understand exactly what was happening. Kurt had asked him to coffee, had bought him two drinks and refused to let him pay. What did it mean? He knew what he wanted it to mean, but they had kids.

Dating was never easy when you had a child, that was why Blaine didn't date. He hadn't been on a date in over 4 years, and it didn't bother him. Sometimes it was stressful, and occasionally he'd had a one night stand with some random-er in a bar, but he didn't like it. That wasn't who he was, so he'd settled on waiting until Matthew was old enough to look after himself and understand.

But Kurt was different, Kurt was special and amazing and funny, and adorable. Kurt was Kurt, and he liked Kurt. But a relationship between them seemed almost impossible. Their sons were best friends, how could they even consider dating when, if their relationship would go wrong, so would their son's friendship. He didn't know about Kurt, but he couldn't be held responsible for that.

Then again, he didn't want to be stuck in this lull where he never felt comfortable around Kurt as his friend, because he'd always want more. Blaine was stuck and he was more than happy to admit that to himself. He wanted Kurt, but Noah and Matthew were friends first. "You alright there Blaine?" Kurt asked taking his seat, "you look like you're thinking really hard about something."

Shaking his head Blaine grinned, "nah. Nothing important anyway. Thanks" he smiled reaching for his cup. They'd spoken about everything and nothing for the past hour and a half they'd been here, and not once had they talked about Kurt's interview and his business. Now Blaine was intrigued to know everything about him, how he'd made it so big. But he was afraid if he asked, Kurt would get the wrong idea.

"Okay" Kurt sighed sitting back in his seat, "I've got to be honest with you here Blaine" he said, his tone taking him by surprise. "I know you said you get it and I appreciate it, I do. But I want you to hear it from me. The reason I didn't want you to know about my, ugh- profession" he laughed, "was because I've been used before and I won't ever let that happen to Noah."

"I know there are some sick people out there who will use their kids and my son to get closer to me, and I won't let that happen" Kurt said fiercely. "My son doesn't need fake people in his life anymore than I need them in mine. Now I'm not saying that you or Matthew are fake, I know your not" he countered quickly making Blaine smile.

Kurt looked at him openly, genuinely smiling at him "I know you and Matthew aren't like that. You guys are very, very special, and I don't want my profession to ruin Matthew and Noah's friendship" he paused dropping his gaze. "Or our relationship" he added and Blaine's heart swelled in his chest. Did Kurt really think they were something special?

Blaine knew this was a special moment, a serious moment that shouldn't be taken lightly. Kurt was opening up and being honest with him, something he knew he didn't do often. He knew that, so he had no idea why he though it appropriate to say; "you know? Every time you say 'my profession' it makes me think you're a drug lord or a hit man. Not a world renown fashion designer" he joked before he could stop himself.

Once the words were out and it was too late to take them back, he dropped his head into his hands, "I am so sorry" Blaine said into his sleeve, "I resort to humor when I'm nervous." He started shaking his head, he couldn't believe he'd just said that. He forced himself to look at Kurt, expecting to see him upset or angry. Instead, Kurt was smiling.

"You're nervous?" Kurt asked making him blush, "that's adorable" he said before quickly letting the comment slide. "But, you're right" he grinned, "it does make me sound like a murder-for-hire kinda man. Okay, from now on I'm just going to say designer" he laughed, "and feel free to say or ask me anything you want." Kurt smiled, a really pretty teeth-showing smile as he reached for his latte.

Blaine nodded "well, I don't need to hear it all right now, I'm sure we'll have time for that" he grinned, completely missing the implications of his own words and Kurt's satisfied smile. "But, I feel I should tell you that I have an unhealthy obsession with your scarves and bow ties" he laughed hating himself for blushing. "I'm not even exaggerating when I say I own every single scarf you've released and nearly 2 thirds of your bow ties. It's an expensive obsession if I'm honest with you" he joked.

"Really?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, "you own every single scarf?" Blaine smiled when it was very clear he didn't believe him.

Blushing Blaine nodded, "every. Single. Scarf."

Kurt shook his head, "ugh-uh. There's no way. What about the one's that were only released in the UK?" Kurt asked, smiling smugly with a challenging eyebrow and Blaine found it adorable. Would they challenge each other like this a lot, he really hoped so.

"Ebay" Blaine answered with a smile just as smug. "The same with the one's released in Paris and China." At Kurt's shocked expression he couldn't help but laugh, "like I said. An unhealthy and very expensive obsession."

Kurt scoffed, shaking his head and Blaine smiled. "I can't believe you own every single one of my scarves" he said, still obviously not believing him. "I mean, I don't even own every one of my scarves" he chuckled.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you" Blaine smiled. "Seriously, you can come back with me and raid my wardrobe. You'll find boxes of them, trust me" he joked hoping Kurt wouldn't take his invitation as anymore than an invite to see his collection of scarves.

Kurt blushed but shook his head and moved on quickly, "I don't think I've ever seen you in a scarf" he said thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you in a scarf since the one you wore the first day I met you and I know that was one of mine" he laughed, "one of my latest ones I believe."

"You remember that?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. When Kurt blushed and avoided his gaze he decided to let it go knowing that Kurt remembered what he was wearing almost a month ago was enough. "It's the only scarf of yours I wear at the moment because Mattie bought it for me for Father's day. Mattie likes to paint" he said as if it was all he explanation needed. "And if I'm honest I think I'd cry if he ruined any of them" he chuckled toying with the lid of his cup.

"You know you sound like an obsessive fan right now?" Kurt chuckled, picking off a piece of the cookie he'd brought earlier.

"Of your scarves? Yeah. You? Not so much" he teased, shaking his head with a playful look of distaste.

Kurt put his hand to his heart, "ouch. I'm wounded Blaine, physically and mentally wounded." His grin didn't help his words.

In a bold move, Blaine set his hand on top of Kurt's as it rested on the table. He didn't know what overcame him, but when Kurt didn't pull his hand away Blaine was glad he did it. "You know I don't mean it and never would" he smiled. "You really are awesome" he grinned, "Matthew was right about you."

"Noah was right about you too" Kurt said not moving his hand. Blaine smiled back even though he had no idea what Noah had said about him, the only thing he knew right now was that, if Kurt's smile was any indication, it must have been good. In the silence Kurt's phone started ringing and Blaine pulled his hand back startled.

They both laughed it off, Kurt apologizing before answering his phone. "Oh hey Santana" he smiled at him, mouthing another apology. Blaine waved it off and focused on drawing shapes on his cup with his thumb, giving Kurt as much privacy as he could in a crowded coffee shop to carry out his conversation.

Blaine was confused. He didn't understand what was happening or what they were doing. They were being all flirty and close but the way Kurt seemed to want to handle it made it clear they were just friends. He'd only officially known Kurt for a week and just because he loved everything about him, it didn't mean anything. Not really. Did it?

"Santana, I promised you I'd go to the show with you on Sunday and I'm not about to take it back now" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at him. "She's such a royal pain in my ass" Kurt said fondly, covering the speaker with his hand. "Blaine" he said after a moment, dropping his gaze and blushing at whatever Santana said. "You think?" Kurt asked looking at him from under his lashes and once again, Blaine was confused.

He didn't want to listen so he dropped his gaze to his lap, but he knew they were talking about him and that made it all that more harder to tune out. "You really think so Satan?" Blaine laughed out loud at the nickname, making it very clear that he was listening. Looking back at Kurt he smiled his apology but Kurt laughed too. "Okay, maybe I will. Anyway I've got to go, I'll ring you when I get home alright? Okay? Bye. Love you too."

Hanging up Kurt smiled, "sorry about that. Santana has a show on Sunday and she's really nervous about it. It's the first time she's done a live show without Rachel and she's not handling the pressure all that well."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion Blaine asked, "show?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him as if trying to figure out if he was being serious. As if he was for real. Eventually Kurt smiled, obviously satisfied with whatever he found, "didn't you recognise her?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "I recongnised her but I couldn't place where from. And if I'm honest, after that initial thought I haven't thought about it since. I've had ugh- other things on my mind" he said glancing at Kurt and making it painfully obvious what exactly had been on his mind. Why did he keep doing this to himself?

Kurt blushed "you are absolutely adorable" he smiled, one that seemed to belong to a younger version of himself. Blaine blushed at the compliment and was very glad when Kurt continued. "Santana and Rachel are the faces of 'Blackbird Beauty'" he smiled before waiting for the pieces to fall into place, "have been since the label started."

Then it hit him. Of course! Blaine felt so embarrassed, he should have already known that. If Kurt wasn't sat right there, he would've face palmed. How could he have not known? He gets the catalog every month! He received one in the mail last week, it's currently sat on his table and now that he thought about, Santana's on the cover. Damn it. Kurt probably thinks I'm an idiot he thought, trying to repress his sigh.

"The 3 of us have been friends forever and when my label started I had no models," Kurt smiled through his explanation. "Their careers were at a standstill so I offered them the job. The first advertisement was released and their career's skyrocketed and they've never looked back. I can't believe you didn't know that" Kurt laughed making him feel like a complete and utter fool. "They're both Runway Model's. They were judges on America's Next Top Model last year" Kurt said sipping at his latte and elegantly raising his eyebrow.

Dropping his head into his hands Blaine chuckled nervously, he'd never felt so idiotic. "I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner. I have your catalog on my table at home and she's on the front cover. Damn it" he said hitting his forehead, "and I watch that god damn show religiously" he sighed hitting himself in the head again. "Now I feel like an idiot" he smiled at Kurt as he fell back in his chair.

"Don't" Kurt said so sincerely it changed the air of the table in a heartbeat. Instead of the embarrassed, light hearted atmosphere that had been there before, suddenly the air had turned serious. Life changing, as if this moment was so important. Important to Kurt.

"Don't what?" Blaine asked feeling the sudden atmosphere holding him in place like ice. The air seemed to have stopped moving and breathing became impossible as he watched Kurt watching him with watery eyes. Blaine didn't know what to make of it.

Then Kurt smiled and he relaxed too, "don't feel like an idiot. You're not an idiot Blaine" he clarified. "It's refreshing to know that you're sat here because of the Dad you met, not the famous designer" he smiled. "The fact you know very little about 'Blackbird Beauty' just means that I get to be the one to tell you about it" he said blushing.

"I'd like that" Blaine found himself saying, almost trance like and way too quickly. He sounded like a school girl being asked to prom. "I'd really like that."

"Me too" Kurt smiled. The two were smiling at each other like idiots and through all of Blaine's inner protests, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from Kurt. As much as the thought annoyed him, it also had him shaking with excitement in his converses.

"Oh my god is that the time?" Kurt said frantically, breaking the silence as he looked down at his watch. "Blaine I am so sorry but I have a conference call with Paris in like half an hour and I haven't got any of the design boards ready" he said holding himself in his seat. "Can you believe we've been here for nearly 3 hours?" he chuckled.

Smiling Blaine nodded, he could believe it. He would spend all day in this coffee shop with Kurt if he could. "I can" he grinned, "but go. I don't want to stop Paris from talking to the famous Kurt Hummel" he teased.

Standing up Kurt smiled, it was very obvious that Kurt had never had someone, other than his family, joke with him about things like this and Blaine was glad to be the first. Maybe if he was lucky, he could be the only one who could get away with it. "You're an ass" Kurt smiled donning his jacket.

He didn't mean to say, he didn't even intend to say, he just said it. "But you love me anyway" he smiled and forced his smile to stay there once he'd realised the weight of his words. He didn't mean it, not right now but he hoped, maybe one day.

Kurt seemed caught off guard for a moment, but he composed himself quickly before pulling out his iPhone. "Not yet" he smiled, "but maybe one day." Kurt's smile was soft and his eyes were hopeful and all Blaine could do was smile back. Kurt winked before walking out the door, a 'see you at 3 Blaine' thrown over his shoulder.

He'd left a dumbstruck Blaine in his seat staring at the empty doorway. When Kurt's words finally caught up with him, Blaine looked out the window to see Kurt walking with a skip in his step, and he'd done that. Blaine. Kurt was talking on the phone to someone he assumed was Santana and practically skipping, because of him.

Sipping at his coffee Blaine smiled, shaking his head wondering just how Kurt had done it. Kurt had left him waiting, just like he'd left his son waiting. Both waiting for 'one day.' "One day" he smiled, finishing his mouthful before heading home himself, "one day" he repeated, grinning like an idiot the whole way home.

* * *

It was half past two and Kurt was walking to school with a grin and a skip in his step. He'd just confirmed a deal with Paris about opening another shop in the town center and he and Blaine had made progress this morning. This was definitely a good day. Then to top that off, he and Noah might have the chance to spend some time with Matthew and Blaine during the weekend. Things were definitely looking up.

When he reached the bench at the top of the steps at quarter to 3, the time the two of them always met before the kids came out, Blaine was already there. iPhone in hand and a ridiculous grin on his face, it looked like he'd had a good day too. "Hey Blaine" he said taking the seat next to him, sitting only the smallest bit too close.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled, "how did your conference call with Paris go?" he asked, trying and failing, to say it in a french accent. An attempt that was so bad it took Kurt a minute to stop laughing. "Hey" Blaine laughed shoving him in the shoulder, "I know it was bad but it wasn't that bad."

"You're right, it was worse" Kurt grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes. "But yeah it went really well thanks. I just closed a deal which is good. About time really, the french have been considering opening a new store for months I tell you, months. I'm just glad they finally made the decision" he said turning to Blaine with a smile.

Blaine was smiling at him like he had no idea what he was talking about, but he was more than willing to listen anyway. "Sorry" he laughed, "I'm not used to people, other than family, asking about my day and being genuinely interested in what I have to say" Kurt blushed. "Sorry, I'll shut up now" he laughed looking at his shoes.

Why was he so bad around guys? Blaine probably thought he was ridiculous. "Well" Blaine said nudging his shoulder, "I'll always be interested in what you have to say, even if I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt nodded thankfully at a smiling Blaine who dropped his embarrassed gaze. "So, the french? You were saying?" Blaine asked, the remainder of a blush on his cheeks as he looked on with interested eyes.

Kurt laughed before launching into a full on rant about the attitude of the people he was dealing with before laughing at their lack of indecision. Blaine nodded in (not)understanding, agreeing with him when he thought he should and smiled the entire time. "What about yours" he asked once he'd finished complaining. "What did you do once I left you at the coffee shop?"

"I went home" Blaine said kicking his feet out the way Noah used to do, "and I got out my guitar and I wrote a song" he smiled. "So a productive day for me considering I haven't been able to finish writing a song for months" he laughed, glancing at Kurt for a second before staring at the floor again.

Of course, Kurt had forgotten that Blaine was a musician, they were always too busy talking about him the whole time he thought with frustration. "Wow, that's amazing Blaine. What's the song about?" he asked genuinely curious, but when he saw Blaine's cheeks darken he smiled to himself before changing the subject. "How come you haven't been able to finish a song in months?" he asked ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket, work can wait.

Blaine laughed, running a hand through his hair, and finally looked at him again, this time his smile was grateful. His eyes looked like a pot of golden honey in this light and Kurt hoped he'd always be able to stare into them. "I um, I lacked inspiration I guess" Blaine nodded glancing away awkwardly.

Kurt nodded in understanding, thinking back to how Blaine had put him in a similar situation earlier and how he'd helped him out of it. "I guess all this free time without Matthew is just giving you more of an opportunity to get inspired" he said, turning to Blaine with his false explanation. Hoping Blaine would be able to see the understanding in his own eyes.

Blaine smiled in thanks and nodded, "something like that." Blaine smiled at him for a moment before looking towards the direction of the school. "Hey boys" he said and Kurt turned to see both boys running towards them, huge grins on their faces.

"Hey you two" Kurt greeted the two boys who were still running.

"Hey Dad's" they said in unison and Kurt will admit, it was very, very weird. Surreal almost. But he liked the sound of it. Not that the boys meant it like that, of course not, but still. He couldn't help thinking about it. He and Blaine picking the two boys up from school, hand in hand as their kids meet them with the same greeting.

Shaking his head, he forced the thoughts away. He couldn't think like that, especially when they had their kids to take into account. Forcing them away he glanced at Blaine and was happy to see he was blushing too, Blaine had had the same sort of thought. It was comforting to know he wasn't alone in this.

As was usual, the two boys broke apart to say hello to their Dad's, hugging them both and dumping their bags with them before standing together in front of them. "Daddy" Noah said with a mischievous smile he didn't trust one little bit, "Mattie and I want to talk to you and Mr Blaine about something. Is that okay?"

Confused, Kurt turned to Blaine who shrugged. "Umm yeah sure Kiddo" he nodded, "you and Matthew have the floor."

Matthew playfully glared at him for using his full name and he was sure this would continue for a very long time. "Kurt, Dad. Noah and I were talking today and Noah was wondering" Matthew said pushing Noah forward as if he'd just decided he couldn't say whatever it was he'd planned on saying.

Noah rolled his eyes at Matthew before smiling at the two adults. "Daddy, what I was wondering. Do you think- Mr Blaine would you mind if Mattie came over to my house for dinner next week?" Kurt was a little miffed that Noah hadn't asked him if it was okay first, but Kurt sighed knowing it would always be okay.

"Umm" Blaine said looking to him, when Kurt nodded his agreement Blaine turned back to Noah and dropped to his level. "You know what Noah? I think that is a wonderful idea, I can't believe I didn't think about it myself" he teased putting his hand to his head. "Kurt, how could we not have thought of this sooner" he winked.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled, Blaine really was an amazing Dad. He was so good with kids. "I have absolutely no idea" he gasped in false horror, "I guess we're just not as smart as these two little boys here" he shrugged, bending down to the same level as Matthew.

"So, is that a yes?" Matthew asked him. His little hands clasped in front of him, almost as if he was begging.

Kurt grinned, "of course it's a yes Matthew. You're more than welcome over our place anytime" he smiled. Matthew and Noah started squealing before Matthew threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kurt barely had time to catch his balance, he was too caught off guard to do anything but hug back.

Wrapping his arms around Matthew he looked to Blaine to make sure this was okay, only to see Blaine and Noah in the exact same position. Blaine too looking to him to check that it was okay. The two shared a smile before turning back to the other's son. "Can we do it Monday?" Matthew asked pulling back, "Thursday was way too far away last week. The entire week dragged" he complained.

Kurt quickly thought through his schedule, he didn't really have a free evening until Wednesday. Noah had singing class on Monday and dinner at Santana's on Tuesday. "I'm sorry Matthew" he said putting a hand on the little boys shoulder, "you can come over Wednesday evening? That's the first evening we have free I'm afraid."

Matthew's shoulders slumped and Kurt felt terrible, he hated letting kids down. He really, really hated it. Especially when it wasn't his son he was letting down. "Don't be sad Matthew, I know you have to wait to come over for dinner. But, what if I said you didn't have to wait until Monday to see each other?" He asked watching the little boy who's head shot up instantly.

"What Daddy?" Noah asked, pushing his way past Matthew and resting his hands on his knee, "what do you mean we don't have to wait until Monday? Are we doing something at the week end?" Noah asked and Kurt laughed, always finding the way Noah pronounced 'weekend' as two words funny. No matter how many times they'd been through it, Noah still couldn't quite get it.

"Well, I haven't exactly spoken to Blaine about it" he said looking to Blaine apologetically but Blaine waved him off. "But Noah and I have to go to a Fashion show on Sunday to support Noah's auntie. Now, I don't know what your Dad will think about it Matthew, but I've pulled some strings and have two extra tickets if you guys would like to go."

Kurt took a deep breath before returning his gaze to Blaine who was smiling, that's always a good sign right? "Dad please can we go!?" Matthew started begging, "please please please can we go with Kurt and Noah!? Please Dad I've never been to a fashion show and it sounds like so much fun!"

"Mattie" Blaine started and Kurt's good mood instantly deflated. Blaine didn't want to go to the fashion show with them did he? At least it proved he wasn't in it for the fame Kurt thought sadly, forcing his smile to stay in place. "Mattie, as exciting as that sounds" he said taking his son's hand in his, "I don't think we should go and bug Kurt when he's at work."

At work? Did Blaine think this was a work thing? Please let that be the only thing that's stopping him, please? "It's not a work thing Blaine" he interrupted too quickly. "Well not for me, we're only going to support Santana. Like I said earlier, it's her first show without Rachel and she's nervous" he smiled trying not to say it. "I'd really like it if you two could be there," and he said it.

Blaine still didn't look convinced, but when both boys started begging him to attend, he eventually gave in. "Okay, okay. Fine" he laughed putting his hands up in surrender. "If you're sure Kurt, Mattie and I would love to go with you." Before Blaine had the chance to say anything, both Noah and Mattie threw their arms around him, screaming their thanks as they knocked him to the floor.

All Kurt could do was watch and laugh, it was weird how fast Noah had accepted Blaine. Unfortunately, just like his Dad, Noah found it hard to talk to and trust other people. But he wasn't all surprised at how fast Noah had learnt to trust Blaine. Kurt had trusted Blaine right from the beginning and Noah was just like his Daddy.

"Alright, alright" Blaine laughed, forcing the two boys off him and allowing him space to get up. "I get it, you guys are glad I said we can go" he smiled, "you don't need to attack me."

Kurt expected Matthew to retort, but he was surprised when Noah did. Crossing his arms over his chest, Noah stood up straight and shook his head at Blaine, "yes Mr Blaine. There was a need to attack you," Matthew was nodding at his side, "there is always a reason to attack grown ups" he said grinning. The two breaking into a fit of giggles that neither he or Blaine understood.

"Inside joke?" Blaine asked, moving to stand by his side once Kurt was standing upright again.

Kurt shook his head, "I can't believe they are 5 years old and already have inside jokes" he laughed. They watched the two boys who started talking before asking for permission to go and play on the swings. "Blaine, sorry for dropping that on you" Kurt apologized as soon as the boys were out of earshot. "You and Matthew don't have to come on Sunday if you don't want to, I'd understand."

"It's fine Kurt" Blaine smiled, "I was more worried that we'd be stopping you from working, but if you're not working then it sounds like a lot of fun. Plus, I'm sure the kids will have a whale of the time seeing it all for the first time together."

Kurt nodded his agreement as they watched their two boys, but that wasn't what he meant. "Blaine" he said softly, waiting until Blaine looked at him to continue. "This is my first public event since the interview, I don't know what it's going to be like. I've put in a request for only fashion photographers to be in the venue, but that doesn't mean anything" he said hating that he had to say it at all.

Blaine continued to watch him, listening intently and Kurt hated this. "What I'm saying is, things might get a little crazy and if you don't want to be apart of it, or if you don't want to let Matthew be apart of it, I understand. We can always meet up some other time" he smiled, "in a less high-profile setting." Kurt was smiling, but he really hoped Blaine would dismiss his entire speech and say they would come regardless.

But Blaine seemed to be seriously thinking about it and Kurt was hating himself for bringing it up in the first place, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. "How about I think about it, talk to Mattie and get back to you?" He suggested smiling and Kurt nodded, unsure if his voice would betray him.

As much as he hated Blaine for saying those words, he could understand. He could completely understand. He hadn't wanted this life for Noah, and after being forced into doing this interview, he was sure Noah would be forced into that life and he could completely understand Blaine wanting to save himself, and Matthew from it.

He looked back to Blaine and smiled, one he knew didn't reach his eyes, to see Blaine watching him carefully. "I'm only joking you know" Blaine teased with a softness sin his eyes he hadn't seen before.

"What" he asked breathlessly, was Blaine seriously trying to embarrass him again?

Laughing Blaine took his hand, "Kurt of course Mattie and I will come to the show, regardless of what happens there."

Kurt smiled, glad to know Blaine felt that way, glad that he wanted to come. But he cared for Blaine and Matthew and he had to make sure Blaine knew all of the facts first. He couldn't risk loosing Blaine or Matthew because of something like this. "Blaine, if someone takes a picture of the four of us, even the two of us and they sell it? That picture would be in nearly every magazine by Friday."

He swallowed audibly but relaxed when Blaine laughed, "are you trying to insult me Kurt" he joked. "I get it, I do and I'll admit that it wouldn't be great" he shrugged, "but I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together in the future" he smiled, pausing for dramatic effect Kurt was sure. "Because of Mattie and Noah being such good friends" he went on to finish and Kurt couldn't help but grin at the look in his eyes.

"Of course" Kurt smiled in knowing and Blaine grinned back, blushing furiously.

"So" Blaine said trying not to laugh, "if we're going to be spending so much time together. I think considering your status, it would make sense for us to get a taste of your life. Well that and I just really want to hang out with you" he said almost involuntarily if the blush that reappeared was anything to go by.

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine's comment slide, as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "Makes total sense" he agreed and they both started laughing. They were idiot's, the pair of them. Laughing, Kurt wondered if this was how the two of them would be, talking in hidden meanings and laughing hysterically at themselves for doing it but still never admitting to anything.

When they composed themselves they stood grinning at each other like idiots, "I really should be going" Blaine said, still smiling wide. "Mattie has an appointment" he clarified.

Kurt nodded in understanding, glancing down at his watch he realised he too should be leaving, Noah started dance class this evening. "Actually me too" he laughed, "Noah's starting dance class this evening" he explained. "I didn't force him into it" he laughed holding up his hands, "he asked me if he could start singing and dance classes and of course I said yes" he chuckled.

"Wow. Singing and dancing lessons? That's impressive" Blaine said smiling gently but Kurt was sure there was something sad hidden behind that smile. Something he wasn't saying, but he'd let it go for now. After all they had plenty of time right? "A little performer in the making" he joked but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt nodded, "yeah my little performer. The singing classes are because of you actually" Kurt smiled, grateful that Blaine had inspired his son into wanting to do something. "He asked me this morning, he said that yesterday the 3 of you dressed up and played bands and that your voice was, and I quote, 'almost as good as yours Daddy, maybe even better in a different way." He grinned imagining Blaine singing into a little plastic microphone.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands "oh god, I can't believe he told you that" he chuckled. "He promised me he wouldn't tell you that" he said smiling. "One second. Mattie!" he called to the boys on the swings, once their attention was his he gestured for them to come back. "I can not believe he told you that- wait you sing?"

"Kids" Kurt said as explanation, "you never have any secrets when you have a kid who knows them all" he smiled. "Well, not professionally. I used to back in school" he shrugged, "I used to be in my schools Glee club but I don't really have time for it anymore."

"What is it Dad?" Matthew asked exasperated as they approached. "Noah and I were playing on the swings" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in a move that he'd definitely picked up from Noah.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Matthew's new gesture, but ignored it. "You have your dentist appointment in thirty minutes and if we don't leave now we won't get there on time will we?"

Matthew grumbled, "but Dad. I hate the dentist" he complained. "They always stick their fingers in my mouth and it's gross."

"Now, what always happens after we've been to the dentist?" Blaine asked as Noah moved to stand by his side, wrapping his arm around his leg the way he always did when the dentist came up. Noah was absolutely terrified of the dentist and he couldn't blame him, Kurt hated them too.

"Sweet's" Matthew exclaimed excitedly. "We go and get some sweets, then we have your special chicken for dinner and we cuddle up and watch a Disney movie with popcorn" he nodded proudly. Excited about the evening or getting the answer right Kurt wasn't sure.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and turned to Blaine, "sweets? You treat your son to sweets and popcorn after a visit to the dentist. Makes sense" he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"At least it's not before" Blaine winked before bending down to pick up Matthew. "Exactly. Sweets, popcorn, special chicken and Disney. Now doesn't that make a trip to the dentist worthwhile?" Matthew nodded and started playing with the scarf Kurt hadn't even noticed he was wearing. It was one of his, one of the first one's that had ever been sold on the market.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine and his little boy, unable to stop the butterflies in his stomach. "So, say goodbye to Kurt and Noah" Blaine said zipping up Matthew's coat. "You'll see them Sunday so you only have one day to deal with your separation anxiety" he teased.

Matthew did as he was told "bye Kurt. Bye Noah" he waved, "I can't wait to see you Sunday. You best dress nice" he said pointing his little finger at Noah.

Kurt watched as Noah stuck his little nose in the air, the way he hated and had no idea where his son has picked it up from him. He didn't like to think his son thought he was better than any one, because he wasn't. They were all the same. "I'm always dressed nice" he grinned and Kurt decided to speak to Noah about the little gesture later. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Matthew went to say something but Blaine stopped him with a hand to his chest, "I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand" he smiled. "Kurt I'll text you about Sunday and we can arrange where and when to meet, is that okay?" Kurt nodded his agreement, already looking forward to getting Blaine's number. "Noah, good luck at dance class tonight and I'll see your perfectly styled butt on Sunday, okay?"

Noah nodded, "you will see my perfectly styled butt on Sunday, and I'll see your bow tie wearing one. Deal?"

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed, his son had no idea did he. "Yes you will, and I'm only wearing a bow tie because it's you, okay little man?" Noah nodded his excitement as he stuck out his hand, waiting for Blaine to shake it.

Blaine looked to Kurt with a huge grin before shaking Noah's hand, "you got yourself a deal Mister. I'll speak to you later Kurt" Blaine smiled and Matthew waved one final time before the two of them turned and headed in a different direction than normal.

He and Noah stood and watched them until they'd disappeared around the corner. Kurt hated to see Blaine leave, but he'd be the first one to admit he liked watching him walk away. "Come on Noah" Kurt said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "Let's head to dance class and then we'll get ice cream" he said taking his sons hand as they headed to the studio.

Sunday couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

_- Later that night -_

"Rachel, help me. You need to help me. I can't do this" he said into the phone as soon as she'd picked up. "I can't do this."

Sighing, he knew Rachel was sitting up in bed and reaching for her water bottle. He didn't mean to ring her, didn't even plan to. But his body seems to do it on auto-pilot when he gets himself worked up like this. "Right Kurt, I'm going to stop you right there. I can't help you, if I don't know why I need to help you, okay?" Kurt nodded, wishing he would stop sweating. "Start from the beginning.

"It's Blaine" he sighed as he collapsed into the chair in his room.

He couldn't see it, but he knew Rachel was smirking on the other line, she'd been the first one to get excited when Santana had mentioned him to her after their first 'official' meeting. "What about Blaine?" she asked with an evil edge to her tone. She was having fun with this, and all at his expense. Bitch.

"Rachel, don't do this" he sighed. "I need you to help me not laugh at me. This is a serious problem, I can't do this."

"Kurt, honey. What can't you do? What happened today that's got you so worked up? Santana said you two had coffee, what happened?" When Kurt didn't reply straight away she seemed to get carried away with herself. "Oh my goodness are you guys dating? Did you kiss? Did he ask you? Oh details Kurt, details."

Rolling his eyes, he had to put a stop to this, she was only putting wishful thoughts in his head. "No Rachel, nothing happened. Nothing like that, I just may have invited him and Matthew to Santana's show on Sunday, which I now realise is a really big mistake because it's my first public appearance and they're going to want a picture and- oh my god Rachel why did I do this? It's Santana's fault, I blame her. Stupid Satan."

Kurt was turmoil, he had no idea what he was doing, what he was trying to achieve with Blaine and after he'd received a text from Blaine and they'd planned where to meet on Sunday, he'd started freaking out. "Can I ask you something, now that you've actually stopped talking?" Rachel asked and Kurt chuckled, nodding. "Do you want Blaine to come on Sunday?

Biting his lip, Kurt wondered how was best to go about answering this question. He didn't know if he wanted Rachel to know about how he now felt about Blaine. Was he ready to admit it? "I think it would be a nice opportunity for the 4 of us to spend some-"

His response was obviously not what Rachel had been expected. "Kurt" she said exasperated, "do you want him to be there with you?"

Looking down at his hands, he didn't know what to do. If he said the words out loud, surely it would make things worse because then they'd be real. Was he ready for this to get real. "Maybe" he eventually said into the silence.

"And why do you want him there?" Rachel asked before silence took over the line as she allowed him the time he needed to think and process.

Why did Kurt want him there? "To spend more time with him" he said playing with the cushion he'd now moved to play with in his lap. "He's fun to be around and he makes me smile even if I don't want to" he said smiling to himself as he thought back to their coffee earlier. "I trust him" he shrugged, "and I believe him when he says he likes me for me."

Rachel sat there in silence, like she always does as Kurt comes to the conclusion by himself. "He's amazing Rachel" he sighed, "he just, he's so nice you know? And Noah loves him, adores him even. You should've seen them this evening, it was beautiful Rachel. Blaine's amazing with kids and Matthew's cocky but he's lovely."

"I mean," Kurt was too lost in his thoughts, trying to clarify his feelings, to remember that Rachel was still here. He'd probably never have told her this if he remembered she was there and it wasn't so late. Not yet at least, he wasn't ready, not now. "His eyes are beautiful, it's like looking into golden, endless pots of honey and his smile is so beautiful and infectious. It's hard not to be happy when you're around him."

Kurt was talking into his iPhone but at his cushion as he thought about everything Blaine. His smile, his laugh. The golden honey of his eyes and that heavenly laugh. After that, the silence seemed to simmer too long as Kurt go lost in his thoughts, only being brought out of them when Rachel spoke up, "Kurt sweetie" she said sympathetically.

Shit, Kurt had forgotten she was there. He bolted upright and closed his eyes, telling himself to remain calm, it was only Rachel. "Rachel. This is why I need your help" he sighed, "I can't do this."

"Kurt, he sounds amazing" Rachel said, smiling and all Kurt could do was close his eyes and shake his head. "If you think he's right for you then Kurt, don't hold yourself back. You don't fall oft-"

He didn't mean to snap, it was just because he wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet. "I haven't fallen for him Rachel" he shouted as quietly as he could consider Noah was asleep in the room next door. "I can't fall for him Rachel. Our son's are best friends and I can't ruin Noah's relationship with Matthew if anything was to go wrong, I can't be responsible for that. And I'm famous" he sighed in frustration, "can't forget to take that into account."

Shaking his head he started pacing again, throwing the cushion back in the chair as hard as he could. "Rach, I didn't want to drag Noah into the famous life. Now I've just done my first TV interview and not only am I dragging my son into the entire world, I'm dragging Blaine's and his son too. How is that even fair? How does that even work? It doesn't. Exactly my point." Of course he didn't give her any chance to answer his questions, but he never did. Her answers always made more sense and made him question everything.

Rachel stayed on the line even as the silence dragged out, Kurt just couldn't wrap his head around this. He didn't let himself fall for guys because he would always get hurt and now he had to look out for Noah too. "Sweetie, you know that I love you and I say this for your best interest, but you need to breath and calm the hell down Kurt."

"Blaine is just a guy, just an average guy and if you say he's genuine then that's great. But don't let fears from your past and your worries about your future stop you from enjoying a day out with your friends" she said carefully. "You hardly spend time with anyone other than myself and Santana, it's about time you let yourself have some friends Kurt."

She was right, he knew she was. But its's easier admitting it then it is doing anything about it. He nodded wishing the tears would stop pooling in his eyes. Why was he so emotional all of the time? "Kurt, Blaine wants to go with you on Sunday, so let him. Just take it as it comes. It's one day and then you can figure out where to go Sunday night, but for now don't freak out about it Sweetie, there's really no need."

Nodding, Kurt sniffed and wiped at his eyes, "you're right. We're just two friends taking out sons out for the day. That's all I need to think of Sunday as right now. Blaine is just my friend and that's all he'll ever be" he tried to think that with confidence, but there wasn't any. He didn't want to just be Blaine's friend.

Sighing Kurt dropped his head into his hands from where he was now perched on his bed, "look Rach. I have a headache so I'm just going to try and go to sleep. Have a safe flight tomorrow and please drop me a message when you land?"

"You know I will" she smiled. "Now you go and get some sleep Kurt, you're going to need it. I love you okay?"

Kurt smiled, nodding "yeah I know. I love you too." He hadn't taken anything away from that phonecall. He didn't feel better, but he didn't feel worse so maybe that's something. Putting his phone on his bedside table, he crawled under his covers wishing he didn't feel this way.

Kurt Hummel didn't do crushes because they make him vulnerable and Kurt Hummel doesn't do vulnerable. Yet he was falling for Blaine faster every day, and the worst thing is, deep down he didn't even mind.


End file.
